A drunken tale
by MakatoMai
Summary: Summary: An AU fiction, When there are two species demons and humans, neither can love each other, and when they do, eventually the love will be taken from them..SanSes
1. Default Chapter

A drunken tale

Summary: An AU fiction, When there are two species demons and humans, neither can love each other, and when they do, eventually the love will be taken from them..San/Ses

Authors Note: A Sango and Sesshomaru story, I hope you all enjoy it, Please review

_There our demons…_

_There our humans…_

_They are forbidden to be together._

_There different_

_But yet exactly the same._

Sesshomaru walked down the halls of Tama-High, he heard a random girl whisper to her friend, he had barley heard it, but do to his keen sense of hearing, there's no way he'd miss it.

"Why'd Sesshomaru go back to being all quiet? Before he was just silent, no emotion at all, and now you can see traces of sadness on his face…"

Sesshomaru paused standing still in the hallway, the bell had rung and he was late for class. Not that it mattered. He was a demon, he could get away with it, most of the time anyway. No one knew why he suffered, Honestly no one cared. Demons would think of it as a weakness, Humans just wondered, there emotions more curious then caring.

It was forbidden he should have known, His father died for it, but his father for lived it as well, and so starts this drunken tale.

Chapter 1: To drink away the problems

Sango sat down at the table between her friends, Kikyou and Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku sat on the other side of the table both talking about the girls or… something.

Sango had met Kagome and Kikyou in grade, there twins, a lot of people can't tell the difference between the two, but Sango couldn't see how they could miss it. There appearance was close to the same, but not exact, besides, there personalities were of the opposite. It was like ying and yang. Just a perfect balance. They both wore there uniforms as well as me, a casual shirt with a red bow on it, and a green skirt. Simple, But it works.

Miroku was well, he's a player, and he actually gets away with it. There were a few Miroku swoons out there. He wasn't any different from any other guy, a typical high school uniform, black hair that dangled a little past his shoulders, a smile to die for and those eyes… Sango shook her head 'no he defiantly was not that great…'

But Inuyasha was probably her best friend ever. He was always there when need be, and she tried to be there him as well, though sometimes it didn't always work that way. Inuyasha was a hanyou, He was greatly looked down upon on the society, at one point in history, Hanyou's were often shot and killed, and it's illegal for a demon and a human to be together. Were too different says the laws, luckily just as Inuyasha was born the laws changed, he barely got away with his life. But it's not like Inuyasha was alone all this time, he has me. He has Kagome and Kikyou, which is so obvious he's crushing on the twins, it's cute, but it will later end in chaos. He also has Miroku, even though he's a pervert he's alright. But there's only one more person Inuyasha has though he doesn't say he has him, his older brother Sesshomaru. I've never met Sesshomaru, All I know is he's a full demon, and wants nothing to do with humans.

"Hanyou!" Sango shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts. It was Naraku, the number one bastard. Inuyasha twitched, spinning around in his chair, "What the fuck do you want Naraku?" "What would I want with a pathetic hanyou like you?" Naraku smirked, causing his younger brother Hakodoshi and his sister Kagura to laugh slightly.

Sango jumped out of her chair it slamming against the wall as she screamed at Naraku. "Don't forget your place Naraku you're a hanyou too, surviving off Daddy's money!" Sango screamed at him, Inuyasha laughed as well as everyone else at the table "Hoared!" the echoed through their laughs. Naraku's face pailed and he leaned over the table towards Sango. "You'll regret that bitch." His words were cold, and his icy breath lingered around her neck. "To the car!" Naraku spoke firmly leaving with his siblings following behind him.

For some reason, the words were different this time as if he was actually going to do something, it was such a powerful feeling, and Sango could just feel the chill run down her spine as the others looked at her as she lowered herself into her seat smiling slightly.

"Kohaku!" Kohaku's mother hollered from the car, "Hurry up boy! We have to pick up Sango from school!" Kohaku's mother said giving him a warm smile. "Sorry Mom!" Kohaku said as his father looked at him, from the passenger's side, smiling slightly as Kohaku crawled into the back seat of the car. "Were already 10 minutes late, we need to hurry" Kohaku's father stated as they sped out of driveway, Sango's house was a good 5 minutes from her high school, and it wouldn't take them long to get there.

Just then there was a loud bang, the car swerved, someone had shot the tire, making the car slide in a dangerous motion, Naraku smirking a gun in hand as he rested his left hand on his black thunder bird. He watched as the car slowed to a stop, and there father step out, "What the hell? Naraku!" he barked as he approached him. Naraku merely looked at him, a smirk on his face as he fired his gun.

"Dad!" Kohaku hollered, as he watched his dad fall to the ground holding his chest in pain, blood staining his neatly done white shirt, Tears streamed down the child's face as Kohaku's mom, crawled from the driver's seat, leaning over Kohaku holding him down, her eyes tight. "Don't cry Kohaku, Mommy's here." Kohaku could hear her heart racing as she heard another fire, followed by her husbands moans of pain. Naraku approached his body, looking at him; he could smell the death arising from him as Naraku looked at him, merely kicking him to the side. "Remember… This was your daughters fault." Naraku said as he opened the back door, pulling out Kohaku's mom from over Kohaku her, Naraku smirked as he held her up by her hair, holding the gun to her head. "Are you afraid women?" Naraku whispered his mouth pressing against her neck as he spoke, she looked at him enraged "hanyou" She whispered with a harsh voice, Naraku only smirked as he pulled the trigger, dying almost instantly, tossing her lifeless body on top of her husband.

The couple was dead sure enough, yet somehow or another during there last few breaths, they managed to grab each others hand in a tight, reassuring grasp that everything would be okay.

Naraku smirked as he pulled Kohaku out of the car. The poor boy was shaking with his fear, tears sliding down his face as Naraku held him high in the air having a tight and dangerous grip on his throat. Kohaku spit blood tears running down the side of his face as he fell limp in Naraku's grasp.

Kagome laughed, as she put her hand on Sango's shoulder, "And then he… and then he…" Sango stopped short, standing still, as her smile faded into a frown, her eyes widened with terror, and Kagome and Kikyou stopped along her side looking at her worriedly, as her face pailed and tears brimmed her eyes. Kikyou and Kagome followed Sango's gaze and the sight before them was enough to make them run away. "No…" Sango spoke.

The view around them was hideous, there was blood all scattered over the road, leading up to her parents mingled bodies, Naraku standing there laughing holding her brother unconscious in his grasp. Sango shook with anger as she ran towards him "Kohaku!!!" she cried as she dove at Naraku freeing her brother from his grasp. She panted slightly, leaning over Kohaku, glaring at Naraku beads of sweat running down her face as she kissed Kohaku on the forehead gently.

"Kikyou!" Sango screamed as Kikyou came rushing towards her. She picked up her brother gently, handing him to Kikyou, "Get him to the hospital Kikyou! I'm trusting you!" Sango shouted as she went over to Naraku hell showing in her eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou screamed as Inuyasha came running out of the building, Miroku not to far behind him. Inuyasha looked at the scene before him, his eyes widening as he slowed. "Don't slow down Inuyasha come here!" Kikyou said cradling Kohaku in her arms. Inuyasha shook his head running towards her. Kikyou crawled onto his back latching her legs firmly around Inuyasha waste, her arms tight around Kohaku. "Hurry Inuyasha to the hospital!"

Kagome and Miroku stood in fear, as they watched Sango approach Naraku, a hellish look in his eyes, "You bastard, How dare you?" Sango said through clenched jaws, as she spit on Naraku's shoes. "You want to join your parents?" Naraku asked as he spun the gun around on his fingers pointing it at Sango. Sango smirked, she hadn't fought in a long time, the idea of battle and the burning of revenge gave Sango and intoxicating desire to kill. Sango twirled raising her leg over her head and kicking Naraku's gun to the side. "Bastard" Sango said biting into her lower lip; she could taste the metal of her blood in her mouth, as she punched Naraku, him grabbing her fist and throwing her down, her elbows scraping across the pavement. "I'll kill you!" she said lunging herself at him again bruising his left cheek, raising her foot to kick him again as he grabbed it and merely pushed her to the side. "Your wasting your strength" Narku said hopping into his car as though nothing had happened and driving off towards his home.

Sango fell to her knees in devastation, tears sliding down her face as Miroku and Kagome raced to her side. "Hey…" Miroku said, searching for the words to comfort his friend. "Sango…" Kagome whispered a few tears in her eyes, "Come on, Once Inuyasha and Kikyou get back, and were have some drinks at Inuyasha's." Miroku said , trying to sound hopeful.

Sango looked up at him, a dazed look in her eyes "Do you… do you really think I could drink away my pain?" She asked him in a chocked voice as her hands clutched the pavement, tears streaming down her face.

Authors Note: Awe… Poor Sango? What'd you guys think? R&R please


	2. Seeing him through drunken eyes

Chapter 2: The world through drunken eyes

Authors Note: Do to your reviews; I decided to update immediately I'd like to give a warm thanks to Sweet-thing-88 for her awesome review and being my first reviewer. If you don't like my story I'm perfectly okay with that, but I love when people get really happy about my work, I feel all fuzzy inside!! XD Thank you all for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter

_The feelings of depression…_

_The feelings of uncertainty…_

_It's amazing how when you're upset, you cave in instantly…_

_Even when you know it's wrong._

_Or maybe…_

_You were right all along…_

Sango's laughter echoed throughout Inuyasha's living as the music blared, and at least 43 empty bottles lay on the floor.

Sango had drunk most of them.

Kikyou and Kagome laid on the couch, both semi- conscious, giggling slightly, making a few other occasional sounds at no certain time. Miroku was up dancing, his arm encircled with Inuyasha's, being to drunk to think. There faces red with exhaustion, and their eyes blurry. Amazingly, nothing had been broken even with all the dancing and staggering around, the living room was still almost as it once was.

Sango laughed slightly, at Inuyasha and Miroku pausing as a blurry image of her brother's face hanging limp in Naraku's grasp. Sango whimpered.

She wasn't drunk enough.

Another bottle.

She saw her parents mingled bodies surround in a puddle of their own blood.

Still not drunk enough.

Two more bottles.

Naraku's evil smile as he stood there surrounded by her family's dead bodies, her dying brother.

"Damn it!" Sango screamed, her eyes were glassy now, and her face was red. Everyone had stopped and looked at her as she staged over to Miroku, her footprints hard, slamming against the warm carpet. "I'll never be drunk enough bastard!" Sango said smacking Miroku as he stumbled to the ground, bringing Inuyasha along with him.

Sango stumbled through the door in blind rage, tripping down the front steps and landing painfully on the sidewalk. Sango felt as though she couldn't move, she was freezing, it was bitter cold, she couldn't move, her body hurt, her head hurt, her heart hurt. She wanted to freeze to death. She heard footsteps, as she managed to roll to her side, moaning as the figure stopped before her. He looked down at her scornfully looking her over; she was defiantly under dressed being in a pink tank top, her hair up high. She had soft brown eyes, glazed over do to the carelessness of her drinking. Her face was red from the cold and he decided she looked well over pathetic laying there.

Sango looked up at him, It was a demon no doubt, do to his fine silver hair, tied back neatly, and unusual pointed ears. Sango couldn't really tell what marking were on his face they all appeared a blur at the moment, but she had a well known guess of the demon before her. "Sesshomaru?" She questioned smiling slight as the demon stared at her, kneeling down and gather her up in his arms.

Sango whimpered nuzzling into his brown jacket as Sesshomaru opened the door. Sesshomaru looked around a good pile of around 50 cans laid in the dead center of the floor. The radio blaring enough to wake people up in a different century, his brother had passed out, laying his head up against the chair, two girls were tucked away on the couch, and…another guy laid there dazed, a huge handprint on his face.

"Animals" Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, as he sat Sango down carefully turning off the radio and the lights. Sesshomaru moved through the dark with ease, re-gathering Sango's limp body. Sesshomaru inhaled slightly as he walked up the stairs to his room, taking in the girls scent. He could tell she had drunk most of the bottles, the liquor penetrated through her skin. Any other human would be in the hospital for liquor poisoning, even as of now for a superior demon could hardly detect her scent.

Sesshomaru laid her down on his bed, not with particular roughness or easiness, just set her down. He sat in his chair across the other side of the room closing his eyes as he drifted off into a light sleep.

Right before he gave out completely, he smelt a very faint smell, The smell of strawberries. The human's true scent, Sesshomaru let off a small smile before surrendering to the fatigue his body was feeling.

Authors note: Short chappy, I know, but I'm getting there!! Please keep reviewing!!

Next Chapter: Strawberry kisses. o C ya soon!!!


	3. Strawberry Kisses

Strawberry Kisses

Authors Note: Finally updated Sorry for the wait guys, I hope u like this story

_Sometimes someone does a kind act without meaning too_

_Or knowing why_

_Sometimes it's just a sense _

_Or sometimes you'd think you'd get rewarded_

_And you do_

_Because it changes your life forever._

Sango sat up dazed in an unfamiliar room, holding her head, moaning softly, as Sesshomaru walked in. His hear was down and he wore a pair of checkered slacks, and a long white shirt that said "Life's not fair…" on the front and "So shut up humans" Stating his supierity to humans.

Sesshomaru sat down a white mug in his hand as she looked up at him slightly dazed, Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, her hair was now down do to her endless night of tossing and turning, and he drunken scent was no more, just the scent of sweet freshly picked strawberries in the spring. It was like strawberry kisses tickling his nose, and exciting his senses. He held his mug of warm tea in his hand as he stood nonchalantly handing her the tea. "This is for me?" She said quietly, he rolled his eyes as she took the cup and he sat back down. Sango quietly sipped the tea, a soothing scent rolled through her, and she smiled at Sesshomaru, as she finished the cup, rising slowly.

"Your friends are up." Sesshomaru said disgustingly, Sango looked at him as she repositioned herself on the bed, setting the cup down gently on the little nightstand. "Thank you, for saving me…" Sango said giving him a smile, as he just scuffed it off.

"Why were you trying to drink so much?" Sesshomaru said, as he shifted in his chair slightly, watching the girls face pale slightly. "Do you know Naraku?" Sango said quietly, Sesshomaru nodded almost uninterested. "He killed my family." Sesshomaru looked at the girl; her scent was wept with sadness. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to say he thought of saying 'tough it up' but instead came out "I don't have no family either, so don't feel bad." Sesshomaru mumbled angrily. "Sesshomaru…I…" Sango started standing up to comfort the demon. "Get out! I have no desire to have a pathetic wretch of a human in my room! Get out!"

Sango planted her feet firmly before leaving, anger radiated through her body as she screamed "You bastard, your no more of a demon then NARAKU!" She said, seeing that it seemed to hurt Sesshomaru a little bit and she smiled triumphantly as she walked calmly out the door.

Sango frowned sadly, "how can I repay the ice king?" Sango said gripping the stair way angrily, she smiled softly as her friends greeted her warmly.

Sesshomaru sat there, his hands on his head in frustration as he shut his eyes.

It was dark. Just like him. He showed nothing, ever. He should be nothing, but…even so… nothing is not pain. **((Basically Sesshomaru's saying, he acts like nothing, just there, saying he should be nothing but nothing is not pain, nothing has no emotions it's saying he feels pain, nothings not pain. Get it? No? Me either.))**

"You worthless demon you might as well be a hanyou!" His mother's voice echoed through his head…

Sesshomaru opened his eyes angrily "I'll kill you…!" Sesshomaru said he couldn't take it, his body was boiling, and his eyes flashed red as he trampled down the steps. "YOU!!" he shouted as every one's gaze shifted from Sango to Sesshomaru.

"Everyone get out!" Inuyasha screamed as he pinned his brother against the wall, in one swift moment his arms holding him down tightly, Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red and angry, his fangs dug into his lip, his blood running down his face as Kagome screamed, running past the two upstairs towards Inuyasha's bedroom. "Inuyasha be careful!" Kikyou cried from the top of the stair well, Kagome pulling her into his room. Sango stood frozen in place as she looked at the demons angry expression, in a few minutes, Sesshomaru would break through Inuyasha with ease.

"Come on Sango!" Miroku said grabbing her arm protectively as he pulled her up the stairs, tears brimmed her eyes, "Miroku let go!!" Miroku looked at her in worry as she nodded her head signaling him to get in the room. Sesshomaru growled, his claws now digging into Inuyasha's wrist, pushing Inuyasha to the side. Inuyasha winced grabbing him, the blood pouring down his wrists. Sango stood her eyes wide at Sesshomaru leaned Inuyasha, blood dripping off his claws.

"Sesshomaru Stop!!" Sango said grabbing on to his waste, latching her arms around him protectively. "You're not a bad person Sesshomaru!!" She looked up towards his red eyes softening and fading to white. "I'll save you Sesshomaru" Sango whispered as she tightened her grip "you're not bad…" Sesshomaru looked at her in shocked eyes, relaxing his muscles as she held him.

Inuyasha stared at his best friend in shock as Kikyou and Kagome ran down the stairs, each holding Inuyasha. "I'll call the hospital, you stay with Inuyasha Kagome." Kikyou said racing into the phone as Kagome put Inuyasha's head in her lap, running her hands down his head. "We'll save you."

Authors Note: It's not to bad is it? I'm trying! Please R&R

Next Chapter: This is going to be an interesting chapter, Sango's trial, for the whole murder thing, Sango/ Sesshomaru fluff


	4. Sango's trial

Sango's trial

Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter, I know I'm gonna have fun writing this Hope you enjoy R&R

Sango had spent the night in the hospital; Inuyasha and Kohaku were put into the same room miraculously, but both being unconscious. Kikyou had fallen asleep next to Inuyasha, her head on the bed her hand never leaving his. Kagome had left around 1, the same time as Miroku, and I brought Sesshomaru with me, for fear of what he might do alone.

Sango yawned; she would be in no shape to go to court today. Sesshomaru tapped her on the shoulder gently. "Come on, you have court today right?" Sango nodded tiredly, "You need to sleep in the car, and I'll drive." Sesshomaru said as him and Sango walked to the car. The brisk cold air blew her hair in the wind; Sango looked at Sesshomaru in gratitude as they hopped into his car.

"Hey Sesshomaru?" Sango said tiredly, as she leaned her head against the window.

Sesshomaru looked at her slightly, "Yea…" Sesshomaru said quietly.

"What happened to you yesterday afternoon?" Sango asked softly.

"Why did you hug me, Why did you stop me?" Sesshomaru asked interrupting her question.

"I…" Sango blushed red as she look down and back up at Sesshomaru, "because…at first I wanted to thank you for what you did…" Sango said, Sesshomaru looked at her "oh…" his voice sounded normal, but his eyes looked so sad. "but, then, When I saw your red eyes, even through the anger…I saw that sadness…The sadness your showing me right now." Sango said placing her hand on Sesshomaru's leg gently, looking up at him seriously.

Sesshomaru looked into her soft brown eyes and saw her sincerity as she spoke "I'll always be here to save you…" Sesshomaru looked at her parting his lips to speak, but nothing came out, Sango smiled, shutting her eyes tiredly and fell into a light slumber.

-------------------------- Round 1 in the courtroom-------------------------------------

Sango sat behind the desk, her hair up in a high pony tail, wearing a womens law form suit. It wasn't up to date at all, it was pretty good mainly for the fact it was old enough to be vintage. She licked her lips nervously as Sesshomaru sat beside her firmly, his long fine silver hair tied back neatly in a pony tail, wearing a more up to date suit, looking just as stunning as his opponent Naraku.

To make the judging fair, instead of having a demon or a human as a judge, to make the trial fair they had a hanyou for a judge. Sango was nervous as hell, she could feel the beads of sweat forming at her bangs. Sesshomaru looked at her chuckling softly, taking her hand gently under the desk. "It'll be okay Sango, Relax" Sango blushed slightly, nodding her head.

Kagome and Miroku had come in to be witnesses if need be, as the hanyou banged furiously on the desk. "Sesshomaru, would you call a witness to the stand?" The hanyou said as Sesshomaru stood up in front of the podium. "The most logical thing is to get both sides of their stories. I call Naraku to the stand!" Naraku snickered as he took a seat in the podium. The bastard looking confident as hell, Sesshomaru matched his look evenly, "Rather lies before the truth your honor." "Sesshomaru question the defendant, if not we're moving on." The judge said annoyingly as Sesshomaru paced back and forth.

"Where were you after school?" Sesshomaru questioned both hands firmly on each side of the podium. Naraku smirked "I was outside of school."

"What were you doing?"

"Waiting"

"For"

"Sango"

"Why?"

"To jump her"

"Why?"

"She insulted me."

"How'd her parents die then, if you were just going to jump her, how'd her brother end up in the hospital?"

Naraku laid back, licking his lips, a look of contentment on his face amusement danced throughout his eyes.

"He confronted me."

"He did?"

"He did."

"Why?"

"He knew I was gonna jump Sango"

"And?"

"And what?"

"You killed him."

"No"

"How'd he die then, you were there, he confronted you then what?" Sesshomaru said angrily his voice booming as the hanyou said nothing.

Sesshomaru pulled back "that's it your honor." Sesshomaru said retaking his seat by Sango. Sango handed Sesshomaru a glass of water, giving him a nervous smile. "Thank you." Sesshomaru nodded as Naraku's lawyer spoke "I call Ms. Sango to the stand."

Sango stood her knees shaky as she walked to the podium taking a seat. "Sango before the end of school, did you insult Naraku?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"He insulted my friend"

"Why?"

"He's a bastard."

Sesshomaru smiled that girl had guts, and that amazing determination. The whole courtroom was in silence as the lawyer cleared his throat quickly, "Okay moving on. When did you discover your parents' death?"

"After school, right in front of the school"

"Is it possible there death was an accident?"

"No"

"You're sure?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"He was holding my brother by the throat."

"Perhaps you were hysterical."

"I wasn't." Sango said roughly biting her lip angrily.

"It's an upsetting loss and being a human such as yourself…"

"I wasn't! Kohaku is in the hospital for server bruising on his throat. I'll take you too him!" Sango said angrily as the judge banged his hammer on the table.

"This case is more then over."

"What?" Sesshomaru and Sango questioned in union.

"Jury, vote."

The jury was made up of half demons, half humans, having things have an equal balance, The slip of paper passed to the judge, the judge said unfolding the paper. "We find the defendant, Naraku Jr, guilty of the death of Sango's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Tajiya.

"We've done it! Mother, Father you'll be avenged Sango thought happily as she ran up to Sesshomaru embracing him tightly. The judged smirked looking at Naraku "And as your punishment…"

Naraku's eyes widened as the judge spoke in a clear voice. "You're sentenced to…"

Authors Note: Sorry I kinda shortened up the trial thingy, but it gets the message, and I'm rather pleased with it. Next chapter reveals some of Sesshomaru's past and Naraku's not done with yet…

Next Chapter: Warming the demons cold heart, Sango and Sesshomaru fluffiness all the way


	5. Warming Sesshomaru's heart

Warming Sesshomaru's cold heart

A/N: Hi guys, another chapter up and running score!

"You must pay for all of Kohaku's and Sango's needs until they our as of age to live on there own, this including Kohaku's massive hospital bill, and you'll be going juvenile high until further notice." Naraku's eyes widened as a pair of two men pinned his hands behind his back.

"I'll get you Sango! Sesshomaru, You'll suffer! I'll kill her!" Naraku spat as the drug him out of the room.

Sango shivered slightly, last time Naraku made a promise he kept it. Sesshomaru stared at him "I'll suffer?" he thought as they walked out of the building, walking into Sesshomaru's car driving back to the hospital.

It was rather slow, rather disturbing. There was an awful silence between the two; Sango looked at Sesshomaru, a rather annoyed look in his eyes as he paused at a stop light. "Do you think he means it?" Sango asked quietly "Don't you think we've suffered enough?" Sango continued her voice careful, Sesshomaru looked at her annoyingly, a glassy angry look in his eyes, "you don't know what I have suffered!"

Sango looked down, she felt like she was being scolded by her mother after she had done something on accident, it felt very wrong. "You don't need to scold me, if you just TOLD me, maybe I could help you…" Sango said a light whimper rose in her throat as Sesshomaru stiffened up a bit. "Well, what do you say? Why are you so heartless Sesshomaru?" Sango said looking him firmly, as he continued driving.

Sesshomaru didn't answer for a while; he just looked out the window, his mothers angry face caught his attention in his review mirror, fear penetrating through his body, feeling Sango's hand take his own "Sesshomaru! Are you alright?" Sango questioned Sesshomaru's muscles tensed.

"My mother…" he whispered coldly. "My mother she wanted me dead, she blamed me for making father leave to Inuyasha's mother… the human wentch." "Sesshomaru…" Sango said as he pulled over at a gas station looking into Sango's concerned brown eyes. "Don't get to close to me, I hate humans" Sango grasped his hands firmly; "you don't mean it Sesshomaru! Whatever your mother said to you, it's not true! You're a great youkai, and I'm sure your father…" "You don't know my father!"

+flash back+

"He's worse then a hanyou!"

"Don't you think your being to harsh on him! He's a fine boy"

Sesshomaru sighed peeking down the hallway, he felt like he was all alone in the world.

"If you think he's so 'fine' you take him with you, he's just a scrappy little youkai! It's his fault your leaving us for that HUMAN!"

"That human is my mate." Inutaisho growled low in his throat, and she IS having a hanyou, are son in there is a powerful youkai for his age."

"You're an ass" she spat at Inutaisho, "I will never hit you, I swore it from the beginning." He turned around and walked out the door.

+end flashback+

"That was the last time I saw my father, he left me, and never said goodbye, he didn't even care did he?" Sesshomaru growled, "I'll become the best youkai, just as my father was, before they took him." Sango's eyes softened as Sesshomaru stepped out of the car going to pump gas. Sango sat there shaking slightly, 'The ice kings heart froze when every stopped caring…' Sango thought, 'Well, maybe it's time to show the ice king I care…'

Sesshomaru stepped back watching Sango's saddened glaze. "Sesshomaru...I…" Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly as Sango smiled gently "Is um, there anything good you remember?" Sesshomaru shook his head, "All I remember is yelling…" He chuckled to himself, Sango frowned as Sesshomaru looked at her starting up the engine, tilting her head up slightly, a few tears in her eyes, Sango looked into his golden eyes as he smiled at her, leaning in his mouth a few inches from hers, she could feel his breath on his face.

"Sesshomaru…" Sango whispered as Sesshomaru leaned in "Maybe I've already found something that made me happy…" Sesshomaru said smirking whispering near her ear. "W-What is it?" Sango whispered excitedly, Sesshomaru pulled back chuckling "I'll never tell."

Sango sighed annoyed as Sesshomaru laughed pulling into the hospital lot. "I'll never understand you" Sango said swishing her hair walking to the hospital the hot afternoon sun beating down on them. "You don't have too" Sesshomaru said smiling matching Sango's joking look as the walked off into the hospital.

Authors Note: This wasn't by best chapter, I'll try to do better next time I promise o Thank you for all your great reviews, I couldn't appreciate it more R&R!

Next chapter: this should be interesting, Sango, Sesshomaru, the rest of the gang, and unlimited spending addition in the mall, will Sesshomaru admit his jealousness of Miroku? Or will Sango crash before Sesshomaru's ex Arimi


	6. Jealously comes cheap

Jealously comes Cheap

A/N: Sound good? Hope you like it

Footsteps sounded through the hall thumping loudly against the tiled floor, Kagome's perky voice came ringing as she opened the door, a huge smile plastered to her face, "I did it!" Kagome squealed shutting the door behind her.

"Did what?" Inuyasha asked being awake now, Kikyou was laying next to him in bed her head rested on his shoulder tiredly as she rubbed her eyes, her having been asleep until her sister had interrupted her pleasant dream. Sesshomaru looked up from behind a book in the corner of the room, and Sango turned away from Kohaku a questioning look on her face.

"I entered this contest a while back and I won!" She said flashing around a huge check. "Whoa!" Sango said rolling herself in the doctor's seat towards Kagome, taking the check from her, her eyes wide with shock. "Kagome this is…" "1 billion dollars! And we are sooooo going to the mall RIGHT now!" Miroku opened the door hearing the statement 'the mall' from outside the door, Kagome's voice being exceptionally loud do the fact she was so excited. Miroku laughed as Kagome dragged Kikyou and Sango out the door, "Meet us at the mall at one!" Kagome screamed shutting the door behind them.

Miroku laughed taking a seat in the chair Sango was just in, "Kagome and the mall we all know what that means." Inuyasha snickered as Sesshomaru looked at them raising an eyebrow. "Every time we go to the mall, Kagome so dresses herself along with Kikyou and Sango up." Miroku said looking at Sesshomaru and back to Inuyasha. "Short skirts, tight shirts, revealing stuff." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, a slight idea of Kikyou and Kagome appearing in his mind, Kikyou with a short black leather skirt and a red shirt that exposed her shoulders completely coming down and forming long neon sleeves, Kagome wearing a matching skirt being white, the same shirt except it being pink. Inuyasha could feel himself grow hard under the covers, being red by his reaction suppressing the thoughts as Miroku continued.

"I swear Sesshomaru, they look so innocent now but when Kagome gets a hold of them, phew, they look good enough to make any human or demon alike look once, and then look again." Miroku said smirking slightly, "And may I say my girl looks exceptionally fine" Miroku boasted proudly. "Your girl…?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru asked in union. "Sango of course, I may not be going out with her yet, but, I really do like her and…" Miroku started turning red running his hands through his hair nervously "Well you get the idea…" Miroku looked at the clock, "Well I better freshen up myself, and can I leave you too in the same room without killing each other til you reach the mall?" "Feh" Inuyasha said as Miroku walked out the door.

Sesshomaru looked off quietly, putting the book on the shelf gently, looking out the window. "Within the last few days, I have shown more emotion then I have in my entire life…and this emotion…" Sesshomaru felt bitterness and anger in his gut when he just heard Miroku liked Sango.

Oy! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called stubbornly sitting up, going through his suitcase, sliding on a white shirt, a red checkered shirt over that, his white shirt coming out at the bottom of his sleeve, as Inuyasha rolled them up over it slightly.

Sesshomaru watched his brother as Inuyasha slid his navy jeans on and stuck his wallet in his pocket, brushing his silver hair back as Sesshomaru spoke calmly "What?"

Inuyasha stared at his brother for a minute approaching him slowly, a worried look held in Inuyasha's eyes as Sesshomaru scented Inuyasha's worried confused scent, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Inuyasha put his hand on his shoulder, such gestures were not necessarily permitted between them, for the fact if there hands were on each other it's because one was trying to kill the other.

"You haven't been yourself lately"

"It's no concern of yours"

"Actually it is"

"When have you cared?"

"Since it might have to deal with Sango"

Sesshomaru twitched, that girls name…ugh…now he couldn't even hear it and think properly, damn her. Inuyasha looked at him confused sitting down at the edge of the bed. "You don't like her do you?"

Sesshomaru growled "Of course I don't"

"Remember what happened to father" Inuyasha spoke his voice soft as he looked on passively at Kohaku.

"Chicue…"

A littler Sesshomaru stood there watching his father the great demon lord, stand strong as a youkai stood dark before them.

"You know the punishment for being with a human."

"I do."

"It means something to kill a human to a demon who was willing to sacrifice her life." The demon smirked holding up Inuyasha's mother by the throat. "And the worst punishment is to watch it." Inutaisho tilted his head down, anger radiated through his body, his power shaking the building, a little Inuyasha cried in his fathers arms. Inutaisho couldn't take it, he was seconds from transforming, he couldn't let his sons suffer this, he lunged at the demon, the demon least expecting such a careless attack from such a great youkai, Inuyasha's mother falling limp as Inutaisho pinned the man down. "Give Inuyasha to Sesshomaru! Run!"

Inuyasha's mother ran, tears streamed her eyes her pale skin bruising around the neck as she picked up Inuyasha, running out the door Sesshomaru being right there. Inuyasha's mother knelt before him, handing him a small bundle. "Father's orders?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her skeptically, the women before him nodding. "He wishes me to take care of this lowlife, it will be killed." Sesshomaru stated tears running down the women's face. "Sesshomaru…you know the law is trying to save the hanyou's, if you can save him until then…" sadness was deep within her eyes and Sesshomaru could tell she was going impatient.

Sesshomaru looked at her, as the building shook violently, "He's transforming" Sesshomaru stated looking up as Inuyasha's mother bolted into the building. Sesshomaru had watched as the youkai pierced through Inuyasha's mother within a second, the demon holding the women's limp body, holding it up for Inutaisho to see. "Do you see Inutaisho? It's a SIN to have feelings that's what makes you a demon, that's why you don't care for humans!" The demon spoke the women opening her eyes the slightest, she coughed blood, she could hardly breathe and she didn't wanna try. "Lord…please…be alright." Sesshomaru stood as he watched Inuyasha's mother close her eyes for the last time.

Sesshomaru looked at the little hanyou in his arms, he could tell the child was feeling his mother's death, his little nose twitched and his body shook, tears brimmed the child's eyes as he looked as his mother's lifeless body. Sesshomaru turned his sleeve over the child's eyes; his words were quiet as he spoke to the hanyou. "Don't look…Because you'll never forget."

Sesshomaru turned from the building, he heard his fathers pained cried, his anger boiling, first thing in the morning, he flicked on the t.v a view of the demons' body along with his father's, bloodied and burnt. The image of his fathers body twisted and burned never left his mind, he knew his father would never died that way, only feelings got in the way.

"I swear I will not feel." Sesshomaru said picking up Inuyasha as they walked upstairs, Sesshomaru looking down at him. "You're my witness, I will not feel." Sesshomaru stated quietly the little hanyou giggling slightly as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and set him on the bed.

+end flashback+

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, his eyes distant.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I don't remember"

"Sesshomaru even I…"

"Even you what?"

"I remember what you said 'Don't look you'll never forget..' I don't know why…I can't remember but I know you said it that day our parents were killed."

"Your parents" Sesshomaru snapped angrily

"Your father" Inuyasha snapped matching his tone

"I have no father" Sesshomaru roared, his hand clenching, as Inuyasha looked down and over at the clock.

"Let's go…we have 20 minutes…" Inuyasha whispered as he walked out the door Sesshomaru not to far behind.

"Ahh Sango!" Kagome squealed "You look hot!" Kagome said happily.

Sango looked at herself in the mirror, she could hardly recognize herself, she was hot, she wasn't torn or ugly like she normally felt.

"Uh, Kagome-chan, may I have a minute." Sango asked quietly standing in front of her full length mirror. "Of course! I have to a last minute adjustment to Kikyou's make-up and then I'll be right back!" Kagome said shutting the door slightly.

Sango touched her neck softly, her brown hair was in a messy bun, she wore a pink tube top, with a silk oriental skirt going a few inches above her knees. "I'm lucky I'm going into the mall or else I freeze." Sango muttered softly, putting on the heels Kagome had suggested. They were rather simple but it gave her a couple inches and matched her outfit perfectly, leave it to Kagome to know her fashion.

Sango looked at herself; her knees were cut open two band-aids on her knees a few bruises were there too from her fencing classes. Sango smiled sadly to herself, "I can't be hot or beautiful, or anything like that…" Sango said looking at her reflection "I can't be anything like that, when I'm a born flaw." Sango felt tears brim her eyes, luckily she wouldn't let Kagome do her makeup or else it would have bleeding off her face. Sango whipped her eyes, almost as if she had never cried as she walked out the door.

Kikyou turned around; Kagome smiled "What do you think?" Kikyou turned around, Kikyou usually wore her hair in a very different way, not that Sango could talk her hair was pretty different but now… Kikyou's hair flowed to the center of her back, Kagome had cringed it, and Kikyou had light red lips showing the rosy pink of the lip gloss. Her skirt was red and leather, a white shirt on exposing her shoulders, coming down into long sleeves, a pink ribbon on her neck, and the bow in the back.

Kikyou blushed as she touched her face, Kikyou to was like Sango…they both felt so scarred but no one even noticed, that or just no one cared. Sango put her hand on Kikyou's shoulders as they looked at each other in the mirror, Kagome putting her arm around Sango's. Her boasting reflection was the only one, she wore a shirt similar to Kikyou's hers being baby blue, and a skirt a leather blue, her eyes had blue eye shadow.

"Let's go!" Kagome said grabbing the two girl's hands as they raced to the car and ended up at the mall within a few seconds.

Sesshomaru and the other guys sat by the water fountain, dead center in the mall. "How are you sure the girls will come here?" Sesshomaru asked, Miroku smirked slightly "Girls are predictable, they always come here. Don't you agree Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's jaw was open as he stared towards the double door, Miroku and Sesshomaru followed his surprised look there jaws dropping as well. "Men welcome to heaven." Miroku moaned as the girls approached them slowly.

Kagome smiled at there perverted glares, her and Kikyou both taking a seat on opposite ends of Inuyasha. Inuyasha could feel himself groan his member tightening, it was impossible to keep his mind out of the gutter them both being so close and…Inuyasha shook his head vigorously. "Are you alright?" Kikyou asked concerned. "We don't look that bad do we?" Kagome said smiling as Inuyasha rapped his arms around both of them, "Of course not!" he smiled his goofy little smile that he gave off when he was nervous. Kikyou and Kagome looked at each other both busting into a fit of giggles as Inuyasha looked at them in confusion.

Sango stood before Miroku and Sesshomaru both people looking at her, wondering what they were thinking. Sango studied over Miroku's perverted glaze, yep, there was no doubt in her mind what he was thinking. Sango looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes, Sango sighed 'he's so hard to read…' as she took a seat beside the water fountain a few inches from Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyou. Sango suddenly realized, "Why did I want Sesshomaru to notice me?" Sango's cheeks flamed red as she looked over at Miroku and Sesshomaru talking, his silver hair was down today not up in its neat little pony tail it was normally in, and Sango could feel her blush increasing. 'Oh no! I need to stop; I like Miroku…Miroku….the player, the pimp, the one who only likes my body…' Sango thought as someone tapped her on her shoulder, it being Sesshomaru and Miroku.

"Why are you wondering off?" Sesshomaru questioned nonchalantly

Miroku nodded in agreement, his arm snaking around Sango's waste and Sesshomaru felt that nasty feeling grow stronger in his gut as Miroku stroked Sango's thigh. Sango turned ten shades of red as Miroku rubbed into her thigh. "That pervert..." Sango thought, but she just couldn't bring herself to slap him. She looked up at Sesshomaru his killer glare at Miroku now vanished and he was looking off over at blue haired demon.

Sango felt a slight hurt as she followed Sesshomaru's gaze, the demons hair was blue and very fine, a seashell in her hair, a simple long blue dress on, her eyes widening as she raced over to the group. Sango looked shocked as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck lovingly jumping into his arms. "Sesshomaru!" She cooed lovingly as Sesshomaru looked at her in shock. Sango bolted up as she looked at the demon, the demon now looking over at Sango's jealous glare, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Kagome, rising up watching in confusion as the demon held out her hand smiling brightly.

"Sorry for not introducing myself sooner, I just couldn't help it when I saw Sesshomaru." The demon said as Sango glared at her hand, slipping her own between it. Sango shut her eyes, small flames radiating off her body as the two merely stood there clenching each others hand. The demon speaking her eyes still closing a smile plastered to her face.

"I'm Arimi, Sesshomaru's ex girlfriend."

"I'm Sango, Sesshomaru's friend." Sango said, Sesshomaru looked at the two taking a step back by Inuyasha's side, Kikyou and Kagome could see the jealousness over Sesshomaru, Miroku being totally oblivious to any form of disliking to each other.

"I thought you cast Arimi off ALONG time ago!" Inuyasha muttered whispering into Sesshomaru's ear.

"I did it's been centuries!" Sesshomaru muttered annoyed, his mind began to wander a bit.

"Arimi, I can no longer be with you any more." Sesshomaru spoke coolly, his hair whipping in the wind, the salty sea smell covered him as they walked along side the beach water.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" She whispered tears brimmed her eyes as she held the shell he had just given her. "I told you I'd never disobey you Sesshomaru-kun, but I'll love you forever." Arimi whispered, her hand touching his cheek gently, closing her eyes as she kissed the corner of his lips, a sworn promise by youkai law that she would never break her word, turning around and bolting off down the beach.

Sesshomaru shook his head, it had at least been a few years since that day, but maybe having Arimi around again wasn't the worst thing. Sesshomaru smirked Sango's angry expression filling his mind as he chuckled to himself.

Kagome looked around grabbing Sango's hand, "Shopping time guys!" she said as she grabbed Sango's hand, the group walking off, laughing and smiling. Sesshomaru and Arimi walked behind a little bit, Sango looked back over her shoulder sadly.

'Why should I care if Sesshomaru likes her again…' Sango said Miroku rapping a hand around her waste gently "Are you okay babe?" Miroku asked hanging back a little looking at her concerned. "Yea" Sango said smiling slightly "Go ahead and have fun" She said nudging Miroku ahead with Inuyasha and the others.

Sesshomaru looked at Sango as Miroku left her side and she walked alone, she seemed so lonely…

"Sesshomaru?" Arimi said whispering slightly

"Nani?"

Arimi looked down 'he's using Japanese again…he must be thinking about something really important to him… well he'll only answer if I talk in Japanese most likely…'

"Daishobu?" Arimi asked quietly as Sesshomaru looked at her passively.

"Hai." Sesshomaru answered being totally unaware that their conversation was in Japanese and not in English.

Arimi looked down; looking at the girl called 'Sango' is she his problem? Maybe I could ask…

"Is she where your concern lies?" Arimi asked looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Hai" Sesshomaru shook his head "What?" Arimi looked at him,

"To late my dear Sesshie, you have answered my question." Arimi said smirking slightly as she waved her goodbye's bolting down through the mall.

"Arimi!" Sesshomaru shouted, 'how dare her…' Sesshomaru growled, 'taking advantage…'

Arimi smiled as she ran through the mall, bolting out into the cool fresh air, her blue hair sparkling under the winter moon. 'Sesshomaru's concerned for this girl, rather it's a good or negative way, I do not know, but if I eliminate his problem, he will be relaxed once again I must kill Sango.'

Everyone returned with bundles of shopping bags, Kagome slapping a bracelet onto Sango's wrist, everyone laughing as the exsited, Inuyasha taking ov his newly bought sweatshirt on Kagome, and his checkered shirt on Kikyou as the three walked out the door, Miroku smiled looking at Sango as she looked at him.

"I have a present for you" Miroku said smiling

"You do? Miroku… you shouldn't have…" Sango said turning red, meaning every word, he really shouldn't have.

"Close your eyes." Miroku said Sango shut her eyes gently, Miroku's lips brushing her own as Sango opened her eyes, and Miroku was gone.

Sango turned red touching her lips gently, "He just kissed me…"

Sesshomaru looked at her as she shivered the cold night air embracing her skin willingly; Sesshomaru removed his jacket and set it on Sango's shoulders nonchalantly. Sango smiled "Thank you Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked on, as Sango spoke again, "Umm…Sesshomaru… I'm glad…" He looked at her confused as Sango continued.

"That you're not with Arimi anymore I mean." Sango said turning red as Sesshomaru opened the car door for her, climbing into the driver's seat. "Me too." Sesshomaru said as he headed off towards home.

A/N: What do you think guys! And Its longer or it better be because it's about 6 pages in here so neh neh!

Next Chapter: Arimi meets Naraku uh oh uh oh!


	7. Arimi meets Naraku

Chapter 7: Arimi meets Naraku

A/N: I hope you like the chapter guy, this should be another lengthy chapter be proud guys!

Arimi walked along her long blue hair was braided in millions of braids from her bangs to the center of her back, Sesshomaru's shell hoisted firmly on the side of her head, frowning slightly as she heard a hiss, as she looked around her elf shaped ear twitching. "Come here." Arimi walked down the dark alley her voice angry as she shouted into the darkness "Who are you?"

"Naraku." The voice said stepping out from the shadows having long black hair curling to a little below his waste.

"What do you want?" she asked mauling over the figure before her.

"You want to eliminate Sango don't you?" Arimi raised her brow suspiciously

"And if I do?"

"Here an hour from now, get Sango, a truck will be coming by, and you do the rest." Naraku said disappearing into the darkness.

Arimi stared into the darkness no sign of him being anywhere, she couldn't sense him, feel him, but then she didn't care as long as he was right, Sango would be gone.

-

Sesshomaru fumbled through the mail, an invitation addressed to himself and a partner. He knew what this was, a huge party in the name of his father, he's done it almost every year for a decade, but this year… He smiled to himself as he looked down at Sango on the couch, he wondered what it would be like taking a human to the party, and the doorbell interrupting his thoughts as Sango stood to answer it.

"Hi" Arimi said perky.

"Hi…" Sango said slowly, that shell in her hair knowing that Sesshomaru had gave it to her…every time she saw it she felt an uneasiness in her gut as if…as if…she belonged to Sesshomaru.

"Would you come out with me?" Arimi said, as Sango gave her a skeptical look as she saw Sesshomaru watching from the top of the stairs. Sango nodded as she grabbed her coat, shutting the door behind her.

"What is Arimi up to?" Sesshomaru thought as he grabbed his coat off the coat rack, locking the door to make sure no one awoke the sleeping hanyou, hurrying after them.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked as Arimi ran ahead, Sango said running to keep up with Arimi, as she turned invisible Sango stopping in the middle of the street. "Where'd she go?" Sango said breathless looking around, not even realizing the danger she was in. Arimi noted the truck, holding out her hands making that invisible as well, the truck being inches from Sango, opening her grip the truck coming into view. Sango stared in shock as she shut her eyes, biting her lip.

Sango opened her eyes slowly, 'no pain?' she wondered skeptically as she felt a hand tight on her side, Sesshomaru and her soaring through the air, his silver hair blowing gently in the breeze, Sango looked at him her face turning red as they landed gracefully to the ground.

"S-Sesshomaru…Thank you." Sango muttered blushing slightly

"Baka" Sesshomaru muttered

"Japanese?" Sango questioned slowly, his eyes fixed as the truck soared by.

"Habit" he stated firmly, looking around for Arimi.

"When your upset?" Sango said softly, Sesshomaru looking at her carefully.

"Did I make you upset?" Sango said looking away, feeling ashamed almost as the demons golden eyes softened a bit.

"Of course not…I just….Be careful." He said scuffing slightly, digging into his coat pocket handing her an invitation. "You have a dance to accompany to, be there, I'll be waiting." Sesshomaru said looking away once again, before turning and walking back towards the house.

Sango blushed holding the letter to her chest, "Dance?"

-

Arimi looked at him in confusion, turning visible again as she watched Sango's deep red blush as she saw the nervousness in her eyes. Arimi looked at the envelope, Sesshomaru wouldn't have saved her if she was a problem and certainly not give her that. Arimi looked at Sango smiling happily, "I didn't really wanna kill her anyway." As she spun around, "I have a dance to get ready for too." Arimi said as she walked away slightly.

Sango walked down to her house, HER house, it was the first time she had been her house since…since her parent's death. Sango took her house key out from under their mat, where they always hid a spare for a little what her mom called 'just incase' Sango opened the door, everything was in perfect order as it was then. Sango touched the wooden banister gently, shutting her eyes as she saw a younger Kohaku sliding down it.

"Whee! Sister!" Kohaku cried as he slid down the banister, a younger version of Sango giggling endlessly at the bottom of the stairwell.

Sango opened her eyes slowly, "Just another memory…" Sango said quietly, as she walked up the stairs and into her mother's room. Sango opened her closet doors, as she admired her mother's dresses. Her mother was an excellent sewer if there was one, she made her own gowns, and this particular section was all for Sango, no other copy out there, there were so unique and detailed it was absolutely amazing.

"Sango PLEASE honey, please wear this for your sweet 16!" Sango's mother pouted holding up a pink dress she had sewn. There was a separate ribbon for Sango's neck, black frills going down cupping Sango's breast perfectly. The sleeves were rather a tank top strap with black frills, stopping an exposing the shoulder before frilling again and starting into the sleeve, another set of frills at her arm. Her stomach was accompanied with two white bows, almost a corset kind of thing. The bottom of the dress having several flown layers, this dress being too good even for a princess.

"Mom!" Sango wailed "It's at least four months away!"

"+Sigh+ Sango… Please wear it, I worked so hard…"

Sango looked at her mother willingly, "I'll wear that one for something extra special" Sango said smiling putting a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Promise?" Her mother said looking into her daughters sincere brown eyes.

"Pinky Swear" Sango said smiling as she held out her pinky, there fingers latching tightly.

Sango held the pink dress in her arms gingerly, "This is the one!" Sango said hugging it to her chest, tears brimming her eyes as she brushed them aside. That memory was so fresh in her mind it burned, like crazy. It was three months ago she said that, and then there was only one more month til her 16th birthday.

"I wonder if…Sesshomaru will like it…" Sango thought smiling to herself, holding the dress as she walked into her room. Sango in hailed the strong scent of cinnamon as she walked in, loving every bit of it.

"Kohaku!" Sango said annoyingly as her brother picked up the sticky cinnamon bun from off the floor.

"Sorry sis, Mom made more, you can have mine, I'll clean it up…" Kohaku said as he walked out the door a soft hand touching his shoulder.

"It's okay Kohaku; I love the smell of cinnamon anyway." Kohaku smiled handing her his cinnamon bun giving her a hug before running down the steps to get another for himself.

A few minutes later Kohaku appeared jumping up onto Sango's bed, spraying something from a small can all around the room. "Kohaku…" Sango questioned as she smelt the sweet smell of cinnamon arouse her room. Kohaku smiled proudly, "I got it from mom's herb book, she helped me make it."

Sango smiled as she ruffled his hair "Is there anything you and mom can't do?" Sango laughed as Kohaku paused and thought.

"Can't think of anything yet" Kohaku said as his and his sister's laughs filled the stairway.

"Cinnamon rolls" Sango said sighing as she sat her dress down neatly, flopping onto her bed and busting into a fit of tears. "Kohaku…" was all that was heard through the pillow.

-

It was around 9 that night and according to the invitation, Sango had about a good five minutes to get ready, the same exact amount it took her to get there. Sango slipped on the dress tying the ribbon around her neck.

Sango looked into the mirror as she touched her chest gently, blushing darkly, her long brown hair rolling down and around to the center of her back. "I wonder if it's to revealing." Sango muttered, she never dressed up wondering why she had even worn something that was supposed to be for a special occasion. Sango paused slightly, blushing once more "Maybe this is a special occasion" her mind said as her heart pounded in her ears, getting herself together as she walked out the door

-

The song started playing as Sesshomaru viewed the entrance, the floor being packed with dancers as they played the first song. Arimi tapped him on the shoulder, her hair curled once again his shell still being in her hair, a turquoise gown on ruffling and exposing her entire shoulders and perfect cleavage.

Sesshomaru looked at her smirking slightly "Do you ever take that shell out of your hair?"

"Um…Nope" Arimi said smiling.

"Um, I know your waiting for Sango but…do you want to dance until Sango gets here?" Arimi asked hopefully, Sesshomaru paused looking towards the entrance quickly as he held out his hand, Arimi grabbing it gracefully, Sesshomaru putting one clawed hand firmly on her waste, the other hand in her own as Arimi's left hand rested gently upon Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sango raced up the stairs holding her dress up, as she ran into the building pausing as Sesshomaru and Arimi danced right down the four steps on the floor.

"Did he invite me here to show me this?" Sango thought angry tears filled her eyes, half angry and half heart broken.

Sesshomaru twitched as his eyes darted to the door, Sango's face was covered with a light blush and tears had formed in the corner of her eyes, Arimi quickly moved her hand away from Sesshomaru as she looked down trying to avoid Sango's upset glaze.

Sango picked up the corner of her dress as she ran out of the building the other two not to far behind her, Sango ran across the street, pausing putting her face in her hands, tears seeping down her and in between her fingers as she heard a loud honk. Sango looked up through glassy eyes as a pair of two big headlights blinded her in the eyes. "Sango!" She heard Arimi scream on the sidewalk as Sango looked at the car. "I don't care." Sango said shutting her eyes as she felt a force push her to the other side. "What the?" Sango said through gritted teeth, her legs scraped against the pavement bleeding as she looked over to see none other then Arimi bleeding heavily, tears forming her eyes as she rushed over to her side.

Sesshomaru knelt beside Arimi, her light turquoise dress was now covered in blood, her ribs appeared broken and her blood trickled down her arm and mouth, blood stringing through her hair from where she hit the pavement.

"Sesshomaru" Arimi whispered quietly as she reached up and stroked his face gently, putting her arm down grimacing.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he ran his hands down her blood strung hair, bits of the shell he had given her, was in several pieces scattered through out her hair, pulling his hand back, some pieces sticking to his hand.

"My shell…" Arimi's eyes brimmed with tears suddenly flowing down her face mixing with her blood.

Sesshomaru lowered his head his bangs shadowing his eyes. "Arimi" he spoke softly as Sango looked at the two her head down in shame.

"What have I done?" Sango thought as she stared down at Arimi's torn body

Authors Note+Tears+ It may not be that long… but…awe Arimi!

+Holds Arimi+

Arimi+rudely shoves away+ you hurt me you dumb ass, you take away Sesshomaru AND you hurt me

Me: I'm sorry! I'll make up for it; here you tell everyone what happens next chapter

Arimi: Well other then my remarkable recovery the next morning, Sango and Sesshomaru will have a little perverted-ness so younger readers should not view!

Me: It's not a lemon but yes there will be some more then Miroku groping in the next chapter

Arimi: Sesshomaru's still mine…

Sesshomaru: I am not yours

Arimi: yes you are Sesshie

Sesshomaru+growls+

Arimi: Then your Sango's?

Sesshomaru+pales slightly+

Me: okay guys, enough of them, lol next chapter!

Next Chapter: It started with a Kiss

Disclaimer: the dress wasn't totally my idea, the main design was from CLAMP: Chobits, Now the miner details, like the fridges, I made them black, and they had like three layers for the bottom of the dress, my design has like 7, but they do deserve some credit if not all of it


	8. A drunken game

Chapter 8: A drunken game

Authors Note: Sorry I decided to change the title you'll understand later

_Have you ever done anything out of pure bliss?_

_Have you ever regretted it? _

_Or wonder why did you do it?_

_Because it felt so right _

_Or maybe it's the feeling in your gut…_

_That it might be wrong_

Sango sat by Sesshomaru's side as they watched Arimi sleep, her hair spread over the pillow as she lay asleep, it was going on 11:00 at night and Sango still hadn't managed to get out of her evening gown. This was only adding to Sango's discomfort since Sesshomaru hadn't said one word since Arimi was injured, and the feeling of guilt didn't help much either.

"I'm sorry…" Sango whispered as Sesshomaru looked at her slowly

'Sorry, For what? To me? Arimi?' Sesshomaru pondered before carefully speaking.

"It was her choice to save your life." Sango nodded "Will she be okay?" Sesshomaru looked at her skeptically, one of those looks your teacher would give you, 'are you kidding or are you just that stupid.' "She's almost healed." Sesshomaru said slowly moving his hand through her hair the wound no longer there but just dried blood. Sango nodded once again almost shamefully. 'She's a demon of course she'll be alright…'

"Sesshomaru" Sango breathed gently his name rolling off her tongue like leaves in the wind, soft, gently, wistfully, it was amazing.

He liked it.

He liked it a lot.

"Why did you run away" Sesshomaru said rather bluntly, his eyes not daring to face her own. Sango paused slightly "I…" her voice was timid, unsure, it showed drastically. 'Why did I?' She asked herself licking her lips, breathing in her chest tightening dramatically as her hot breath roamed around his lips. "I think I…" Sango trailed off, closing her eyes as she kissed his lips softly, just a friendly simple, gently kiss on the lips, pulling back embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I…" Sango murmured looking down blushing slightly as she felt an arm rap tightly around her waist. Sango looked up surprised a light smirk on his face, his fangs glistened in the dim light of the room as he dove towards her, thrusting his tongue in her mouth with a sense of urgency.

The two stumbled up in a passionate bliss, his hands tightening against her waste, letting her feel his arousal as he pushed onto the open hospital bed. Sesshomaru stared into her lustful brown eyes, so full of contentment and emotion. Sesshomaru's hands wandered freely to her chest, her eyes widening as he squeezed her breast an low moan escaped her lips as Sesshomaru dove forward his silver hair trickling over her face.

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked at her urge for more, "What size are you Sango?" His whispered his voice throaty his tongue licking her neck sensibly. "C?" Sesshomaru questioned, palming her breast roughly a slight amusement in his eyes "Or maybe D"

Sango moaned gently as Sesshomaru heard a thump on the door, as he rolled off Sango and swiftly sat to his chair as if it had never happened. Kagome, Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Miroku came through the door.

"We came as soon as we knew." Kikyou said quietly looking over at Arimi, her eyes opening slowly.

Inuyasha nodded Kagome taking a seat beside Sesshomaru, Miroku taking a seat beside Sango and Inuyasha and Kikyou stood as Arimi smiled.

"I didn't know I have so many people come to visit." She smiled sitting up, "No worries guys, i'm much better, I could go for some booze though."

Miroku grinned, "Got it past em"

Sesshomaru stood slowly, holding his fingers together a green light radiating on the tip, slashing it out just like a whip, holding it in the same spot for a minute, it hardening into a little white shell. Sesshomaru looked wearily at Arimi and handed her the shell. Arimi smiled, her eyes glimmered with so much emotion, Sango could bearly describe it as Arimi hoisted the shell in her blood stained hair, and smiled up at Sesshomaru.

"Lets party!" Miroku said wrapping a arm around Sango pulling her close.

"No..." Kagome said smiling, "Let's play a game."

Everyone sat around as Kagome explained the rules.

"Okay guys, this is a very simple...and very fun game." She said glancing at Inuyasha who seemed totally unaware of her flirtatious look.

"It's a simple truth or dare, and with any hesitation, you drink a bottle, and spin around, if you still hesitate you lose a peice of your clothing, shirt, shoes, whatever, and you drink again." Kagome said as she looked at Arimi worridly "Can you play?" "You know it!"

"I'll start." Miroku said already getting drunk off the idea of the girls getting nasty. He looked around "Inuyasha...truth or dare."

Inuyasha paused slowly, "I can think for a minute on the choice right?" He asked as Sesshomaru chuckled "Chicken" "Am not!" "Are too" "Am not" "Are too" "Fine Dare!" Inuyasha spat as Miroku laughed. "We'll start off small, kiss Kikyou."

Kagome's eyes burned with rage.

Kikyou and Inuyasha blushed furiously.

"He hesitated!" Kagome shouted handing him the bottle as Inuyasha chugged it down and was spun around in a circle. "Do it Inu, or you have to spin." Sesshomaru taunted as Inuyasha leaned towards Kikyou, blushing lightly as he inserted his tounge into Kikyou's mouth. She nibbled as his tounge returning his kiss with just as much passion, both turning red and seperating nervously.

"My turn" Inuyasha said confidentally looking around the room his eyes narrowed on Sango, smirking slightly, his eyes shifting a bit, the sudden rush of liquor beginiing to go through him. Sango looked at Inuyasha nervously "Oh god" Sango moaned as Inuyasha smirked "Truth or dare?"

"Truth..." She murmured nervously as Inuyasha's eye's lit up as he rocked back in forth suddenly on a quick energy boost. "What's your bra size?" Sango turned red, her hands clentching to fist, "Perv." "No that's Miroku" "Drink up Sango you hesitated." Sango took the bottle in her hand, chugging it down as she stood and spun around sitting down. Her words were slightly slurred and pretty much illegibale. "What?" Inuyasha asked "I said D okay? I'm a D! Just a D! A D damn it! " "And your ashamed?" Sesshomaru quirked raising and eyebrow causing Sango to blush darker.

"Kikyou." Sango spoke as her eyes lit up, "Truth or Dare" "Truth" Kikyou spoke firmly Sango smirking giving her the friend the help she needed "Who do you like?" Kikyou gasped slightly as there eyes focused on her, a blush decending her cheeks. "inuyasha" she mumbled. "What?" "I love Inuyasha okay?" Kikyou screamed as Inuyasha looked at Kikyou in surprise. "R-Really..?" Inuyasha mummbled, taking his hands in her own. "yea..." "I love you too" only to be heard by her ears.

Kikyou nodded as she now positioned herself in Inuyasha's lap looking at Kagome who had now left the room, taking a good 5 bottles with her into the bathroom. "Miroku" She pointed accusingly, Miroku was half drunk already, sipping on the beer as he waited. "Truth or Dare?" Miroku coughed smirking "Dare babe...dare me..." Kikyou looked at Miroku rolling her eyes. "I dare you too..." She looked at Sesshomaru giggling slightly, "...bite Sesshomaru." "What!"

"He-Sit-Ation!" Sango said as Miroku's face pailed. "Where?" Kikyou shrugged "I didn't say, you have to bite him though!" Inuyasha smirked as he watched his brothers face curl in disgust. Miroku shivered as he bit into Sesshomaru's neck roughly, pulling back automatically, everyone bursting into giggles.

"My turn..." Miroku said breathing in slightly looking at Arimi and down to Sango a HUGE smile on his face. "Arimi, truth or dare" Arimi smiled proudly "Dare" "I dare you to make out with Sango for one minute." Sesshomaru paused, he could feel himself grow hard, and obviously he wasn't the only one, he too could sense Miroku's arousal and it sickened him. Sango moved across the bed in a catlike skill, blushing slightly. "Let's show em how it's done." Arimi said lightening the mood as Sango and her tongues battle.

Sango nipped along the edges of her mouth while Arimi explored Sango with her tongue both pulling out relieved at the end of the very long minute. Before Sango got off the bed Arimi whispered into her ear "Sesshomaru and Miroku are horny as fuck" She said giggling, Sango smiled "Sesshomaru hun?" returning to her seat on the floor.

"Sesshomaru, Truth or Dare?" Sesshomaru shrugged "Truth." The guys snickered as Arimi smiled "How do you feel about Sango?"

There was a silence as the too looked at each other in curiosity.

"How do I feel about Sango..."

Authors Note: What do you think? Read and Review!

Next Chapter: Naraku's plot and Kagome's rage


	9. Naraku's plot and Kagome's rage

Chapter 9: Naraku's plot and Kagome's rage

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, Let me know what you think

_There always interruptions…_

_There are always misunderstandings_

_But eventually the truth must come out_

_And every things great…_

_Then someone finds out_

_And it's as if…it never happened…_

Sesshomaru stood there, He could hear Sango's heart racing, he could feel her nervousness, and every one was to drunk to understand the question. Kikyou and Arimi were still sober, Miroku and Kagome were drunk as hell, screeching, babbling, laughing there asses off, most likely not even sure why. Inuyasha also was quite sober, not totally but enough.

"Hesitation!" Kagome screeched loudly, laughing like a mad women handing Sesshomaru the bottle "Here Sesshie-MARU!" Kagome said, Sesshomaru flinched as he grabbed the bottle and spun around, sitting down once again. It took him a few minutes to recall the question. "Hesitation!" Kagome said before Sesshomaru could answer. "You gotta take off your shirt!" Kagome squealed as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes tossing his shirt to the side.

"My feelings for Sango are…."

+Knock+ Sesshomaru looked at the door relieved as the nurse came in nearly screaming as she made, Inuyasha take Kikyou and Kagome home, telling them to leave Arimi alone.

"Oh Sango dear." The nurse said as Sango walked past her, Sesshomaru behind her his shirt in hand.

"Kohaku wishes to see you"

"Kohaku?"

"Yes dear, he's awake as of now, we don't know if we'll lose him again or not."

Sango nodded as she walked next door to Kohaku's room.

Sango raced to the room, it was amazing to her that for a brief second she had forgotten about her younger brother. 'But with Sesshomaru…I can't think about anything it's as if….Nothing else matters…' Sango paused as she opened the door greeted by Kohaku's warm smile.

Kohaku nodded at Sesshomaru, noting his presence as his sister took a seat by his side taking her hand with his own. "Annue" he whispered his voice shaky as he looked as his sister almost relieved. "What's wrong Kohaku?"

"When I was unconscious…I was in another world Annue, the future." Sango looked at her brother. "The future Kohaku, it was just a dream." "No Sango it was real…Demons and Humans could be together but…" Kohaku's eyes saddened immensely. "You have to die." Kohaku spoke more then a whisper, Sango pulling back a bit, as Kohaku shut his eyes sleep taking over him.

'_I have to die…' _Sango thought looking at Sesshomaru, a look he had never given her before held in his eyes, a look better described as regret.

Sesshomaru sat in the car, driving Sango to his house.

"Sesshomaru" Sango licked her lips nervously, "What are your feelings for me…?" Sesshomaru slowed to a stop, as he looked at Sango as if he were lost for words, just staring at her.

Sango looked at him, they were frozen and she wished time would hold like this forever, though she couldn't help feel as if one of those shadows in the back of the car were someone watching them.

Sesshomaru's mind raced, he could feel his heart quicken.

'Only she does this to me…What does it mean? What does it mean?' Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, it was driving him, he knew but how could he admit it?

"Ashiteru Sango, Those are my feelings." Sesshomaru whispered.

Sango looked at him, she didn't understand, he had told her how he felt but…it was in Japanese. Sesshomaru looked at her, he was totally oblivious to the fact he had spoken his feelings in Japanese. 'She must not feel the same.' Sesshomaru thought almost scolding himself as he started the car up and they began to move once again.

Naraku laughed hysterically, his eyes glimmering with amusement. "Sesshomaru loves Sango does he?"

"I need the most elegant plan to destroy them…" Naraku thought smirking, it wasn't hard, them being together was already breaking the law, not that they were hitched…yet.

"Maybe the law will take care of this for me…" Naraku said smiling, he could taste their suffering and it pleased him, sending shivers of delight down his back and up his spine.

"Now all we have to do is get Sango's feelings…" Naraku thought to himself as he watched them pull up into Sesshomaru's house.

Sango paused in front of the door as she tapped her hands on Sesshomaru's shoulder, He looked at her coldy, and her heart sank.

"Sesshomaru…I…" Her face turned red as she fidgeted and looked down at the ground as if it were here only hope. "In the car…When you were telling me how you feel…it was in Japanese and…" Sango fumbled with words as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "I still don't know how you feel! And I feel so strongly about you! Sesshomaru I think I …I think I love you Sesshomaru!" Sango's cheeks flamed red as Sesshomaru lifted up her chin. "I love you too." Sesshomaru said no longer afraid or doubtful, but there still was that horrible feeling in his heart of the law that seemed to haunt the back of his head.

Sango was too relieved but her brother's words, and Naraku's words, mixing and making sense. The two sensed each others doubt in away as Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waste, guiding her inside.

Naraku choked between the bush, His eyes shining red, "This is too easy…Time will take it's course, and then I'll help it out…" Naraku said smiling widely as he faded away into the darkness…

Kagome was hung over the couch moaning about a hangover, and Miroku was doing quite the same on the chair. Kikyou had made breakfast, taking a seat by her new boyfriend Inuyasha smiling like a small child. Sango took a seat by Sesshomaru as they all munched quietly on their food.

"Me and Inuyasha are going on a date today" Kikyou smiled happily, looking at Sango giving her an 'OMG THANK YOU' look.

Sango nodded "Have fun"

Inuyasha smirked "Why don't you too come?"

"Not with us with us…Just around we'll meet up somewhere later and have lunch."

"Like a date?" They said in union as Inuyasha and Kikyou smiled, taking each others hand and walking out the door

"Central Park! We'll meet there 12:30" Kikyou said waving as her and Inuyasha jumped into his car.

Kagome managed to stumble off the couch; her eyes blood shot anger through them. "Why does she get Inuyasha?" Her voice was filled with hatred as she walked towards Sango. Sesshomaru felt himself stiffen as Kagome approached his girlfriend with rage, daggers in her eyes ready to stab Sango at any minute. "Kagome-chan…" Sango whispered as Kagome stopped a few inches from Sango, the foul smell of whiskey still lingered in Kagome's breath as it roamed around her face. "It's your fault." Kagome raised her hand to strike her as Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist firmly, giving off a small growl. "I'd reconsider that bitch." Sesshomaru's words were cold as he flung Kagome's hand down taking Sango by her hand and leading her out the door.

Sango looked at Sesshomaru smiling up at him. "Thanks Sesshomaru." She wrapped her arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder as he looked down at her, a small smile on his face, as he opened the car door for Sango.

Kikyou looked around in amazement at the building before her, it was beautiful you could see the whole park from up here, and the place was abandoned.

"Inuyasha" Kikyou breathed as she looked down from the hill where the white building stood. It was a rather simple structure, columns and a bamboo like roof.

Inuyasha smiled taking a seat at the edge of the structure, Kikyou joining his side as she laid her head in his lap. Inuyasha looked down at her, his hands running through her hair. The wind blew gently over the two caressing them, welcoming them.

"My sister, Kagome, she likes you." Kikyou muttered softly as Inuyasha's brow creased slightly.

"I suppose." Inuyasha nodded his head thinking over it.

"Did you like her?" Kikyou asked even softer causing Inuyasha's ears to twitch, a small smile forming on Kikyou's face as her thumb ran over his delicate ear.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou, "It wasn't that I didn't like Kagome…I was more…Well, the simple fact is I liked you Kikyou, it was you I fell for not Kagome."

Inuyasha smiled at Kikyou, leaning his head down his lips brushing her ear, "Sit up…and close your eyes." Kikyou obeyed taking one last glance at Inuyasha before shutting her eyes as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her neck, his fingers struggling with something at the back of her neck. Kikyou touched something around her neck, running her fingers over the stone as she heard a small click followed by "You can open your eyes."

Kikyou gasped at the jewel around her neck, a red ruby in the shape of a diamond, a smaller squarer diamond rested upon it. "The gem was my mothers" Inuyasha spoke as Kikyou's eyes widened running her hand over it gently as if it were the only thing keeping her alive. "…And the chain was my father's…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off as he felt Kikyou's hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha…Is it…Is it really okay?" Inuyasha looked at Kikyou's sad gaze. "Is what okay?" "To keep this it was you're…" Inuyasha's lips trailed over hers giving her a soft but firm kiss. "I want YOU to have it Kikyou; I want to be with you."

Kikyou's mouth opened to speak but nothing came out, she couldn't figure out what to say, she nodded at him trying to give him some sign that she agreed with him before crawling into his lap and kissing him deeply.

Inuyasha smiled slightly as he touched the back of her head he could feel hot tears running down his neck as he held her gently. "I love you Kikyou."

Sango opened her side of the car door as Sesshomaru came over to her side. "Amazing isn't it?" Sesshomaru mused softly. "Incredible." Sango breathed as she looked at the park, a huge fountain in the middle, an almost ancient building on top of the hill which would show the park in all its glory, and several Sakura trees all along the outside.

"I use to come here all the time, just to think." Sesshomaru said looking up at the building, catching his brother's scent and the girl in his arms. Sango followed his glaze and realized it was them, looking up at Sesshomaru and Sango could see the smallest bit of a small smile forming on his face.

"You don't hate your brother do you?" Sango said as Sesshomaru looked down at her slightly surprised.

Sesshomaru paused looking down at her, smiling slightly his voice barely a whisper "No…"

Sango smiled taking his hand with her own. "I didn't think so…" The breeze blew their hair slightly, a few Sakura petals blew around them as she led Sesshomaru into a slow pace. "Lets go for a walk" Sango said smiling gently as Sesshomaru walked by her side.

'I use to look at the Sakura's as if they were just trees… But the world seems so beautiful in her eyes.' Sesshomaru mused as he watched the Sakura petals fall gracefully to the ground, holding out his free hand watching the pink petal land gingerly in his hand. Sango smiled as Sesshomaru paused holding it up and letting the wind take it away once again.

Sango led Sesshomaru to the fountain, it sprouted down into a vat, millions of pennies were glistening in the bottom, and Sango sat on the edge, Sesshomaru taking a seat beside her. Sango paused, grinning widely as she splashed Sesshomaru the cold water getting all over his shirt as he gawked at himself being half drentched.

"You little" Sesshomaru growled as Sango found herself lost in a fit of giggles.

Sesshomaru now splashed her, Sango's hair falling over her face the wet running down her back causing her to shiver slightly. "Hey" Sango whined as she blew a piece of wet hair from her face, diving at Sesshomaru as he moved to the side swiftly Sango falling into the cool water. Sango looked up at him where now Sesshomaru was laughing at her, "Your all wet!" Sango glared at him before standing up wrapping her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru relaxed into her shutting his eyes, soon himself ending up in the cold water on top of Sango.

Sesshomaru rolled over meeting her eyes, as they lay in the water.

"I trusted you!" He said doing his best to sound offended but was failing miserably.

Sango laughed flicking some water off her fingers at him. "You know you're a lot nicer when your goofing around."

Sesshomaru leaned towards her his eyes serious. "No Sango…Only when I'm with you." And with that he kissed her passionately.

Again.

And Again.

And Again.

Kagome watching a few feet away in the distance as she saw Sango laughing before her and Sesshomaru had fallen into the water. "Sango." She whispered harshly her words only being taken away by the wind.

Authors note: What you think? That was so much fun! (To write) read and review please!


	10. The date of disaster

The Date of Disaster

Authors Note: Time for meeting up at the restaurant, Lets see how Kagome reacts to Sango and Kikyou's double date…. RR

_Surprises…_

_You think…._

_Good…_

_But did you ever think…_

_Life threatening?_

Sesshomaru and Sango had managed to get out of the well slightly embarrassed by the fact a few kids had come over to make a wish, instead finding themselves watching a movie of two teenagers making out.

Dripping wet, Sango and Sesshomaru paused at the bottom of the hill, it was to huge, and neither one of them felt like climbing up it especially dripping wet.

"Hey you two, get your ass down here, its 12:30 lets go!" Sesshomaru called, Inuyasha and Kikyou blushed as the nodded at each other.

"Yea, I'm starved!" Sango said wringing out her hair as Inuyasha positioned himself on top of Kikyou.

"Ready." Inuyasha muttered holding Kikyou's body tight against his own.

Kikyou smiled and nodded as they rolled down the long hill, heading straight towards Sango and Sesshomaru.

"You idiots" Sango muttered as Kikyou hit a rock causing her to stop at the end of the hill, while the hanyou was flung through the air and caught into none other then Sesshomaru's arms.

They looked at each other for a split second before Sesshomaru through him to the ground, looking away aggravated. Inuyasha stood rubbing his ass for a second before turning red and asking where they wanted to eat.

"Meisha" Kikyou said smiling, "It's simple, but the foods great."

Sango nodded as they headed towards the cars.

Kagome watched through window as they took a seat in the booth, Kikyou smiled as the waiter gave them all a menu. "Can I get you some drinks to start?"

"I'd like some of your tea."

"Same" Inuyasha said trying his best to impress Kikyou, honestly having no idea what to expect.

Sesshomaru smirked, "I might as well too." Sango nodded "Me too please"

The guy nodded before leaving, the door giving off a soft jingle as Kagome entered the room.

"It's really interesting in here." Sango mused "I like to have one of those swords"

Sesshomaru nodded "I'm surprised they have real ones up in here."

"I fancy the bow up there myself" Kikyou said looking at the hand structured bow, with the wooden carving.

Inuyasha's nose twitched, he could smell Kagome, but…where was she? Inuyasha looked around the room, cut off by Kikyou's smile 'Maybe she's just getting some tea…' Inuyasha thought, leaving Kagome's scent alone.

Sesshomaru could smell her two but obviously wasn't too concerned with it, mainly shrugging it off, as the guy handed out there tea, taking there orders and scurrying off once again.

Kagome's eyes were wide as she took the bow off the shelf, holding it firmly in her hands.

"What am I doing?" Kagome thought her eyes blurry

"You're getting rid of Kikyou"

"I love Kikyou she's my sister"

'But…what about Inuyasha'

Kagome's body was shaking now, "What…What is wrong with me" she whimpered landing on one knee as a new voice entered in her head, a voice that wasn't her own.

"_Kill Sango"_

'Who are you? I… I've heard your voice…before…Naraku.'

'Yes…Kill Sango…She's the one…who did this…'

'Yes…Sango…'

'Kill your sister as well…'

'Why?'

'She's the cause of your pain'

'Yes…my pain…'

Kagome whimpered picking up a steak knife from the table in front of her, holding the knife to the bow, aiming to fire. She could feel hot tears brim her eyes and her body shake. "Gomen…Kikyou-sama" Kagome thought as she locked her target firing the knife.

The knife flung towards Kikyou, as she watched it soar through the air as she moved over quickly, the knife striking the seat as Inuyasha looked over where the knife was flung, his eyes filled with blind rage as he held Kikyou near him.

"It was Kagome…" Kikyou said as she removed the knife from the back of the seat. "The bows missing, if I hadn't noticed…she would have killed me…my own sister…" Kikyou said exhaling sharply. Sesshomaru looked around his arm wrapped around Sango's waste protectively. "The brat's scent…" Sesshomaru muttered as he met eyes with Inuyasha "disappeared.' Inuyasha finished a sound of regret in his voice.

Sango paused, Looking out the window as she looked at Kagome, she had pressed herself against the window, her hair over her eyes the only thing visible was a huge smile, one that would send you to hell and back, and as Sesshomaru turned to follow Sango's scared glare, the girl disappeared as if it were Sango's imagination the whole time…

Kagome laughed, a scornful laugh, a harsh laugh. "hehehehe" she said the bow still in hand, "I'll become better, I'll kill em all" She laughed, it was bitter. Kagome had drunk herself emotionless, she found it funny, a game, and the voices that echoed in her head were her only friends now…

Everyone was silence as they finished there meal, leaving afterwards, Kikyou sighed as they walked out the door. "Sorry guys, I didn't think Kagome would get that jealous…" Kikyou turned to Sesshomaru, causing them all to give her a look of surprise. "Sesshomaru" She whispered "I don't know what Kagome will do, but if she's after me, she's bound to be after Sango too"

The girls walked ahead, everyone seemed to be distracted with the whole Kagome incident. Inuyasha walked beside Sesshomaru leaning into him, "Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru looked at him, with his famous emotionless mask, his words cold "What?"

"Cold again hun?" Inuyasha smirked as Sesshomaru scorned at him as Inuyasha looked at Sango and Kikyou.

"What did you see in Sango Sesshomaru, what's so different about her?"

"She never lets go." Sesshomaru said his emotional mask still hoisted up firmly

"What?"

"She never lets go, or gives up, her will is stronger then any demons…What can't you see in her?" Sesshomaru said looking at her, his eyes softening a bit, his emotional mask slipping, just the slightest.

"You're breaking the law"

"I know."

Inuyasha paused and looked at Sesshomaru, he had known his brother all his life, they had grown up hating each other, Sesshomaru raised him from a mere pup, less then that, and he had never once seen Sesshomaru smile. Never. Never once, has his emotionless mask slipped, and now, when he was with Sango, it fell off, the string had just snapped, but not with anybody else.

Inuyasha smirked as he looked up, everyone had stopped, and he wondered why, He heard Sesshomaru's low growl, and he saw anger rush through his eyes, his golden eyes flashing white as Inuyasha looked ahead matching Sesshomaru reaction.

"I'll kill you" Inuyasha growled low in his throat, as a low cackle echoed through the wind.

A/N: Uh oh, what's got the boys pissed? Where's the girls? I want 5 reviews to continue! RR


	11. Blind Rage

Blind Rage

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I didn't think Id ever get 5 reviews +sweatdrops+ I wonder if that's an insult… ; Well hope u like it, RR

Sesshomaru's eyes now pulsed pink, swirling with his now white eyes, growling as his eyes bubbled forming a blood thirsty red. Inuyasha stepped forward his claws bared, snarling. "Put the girls down."

The creature before them stood emotionless his appearance clearly being a demon but not appearing from this time, almost like he had been stuck in the past and hit the pavement to reality. He wore a black and gray kimono, a small bottle tilted from the pouch at his side. "Inuyasha" his voice was smooth a smile painting across his lips as Inuyasha fell to his knees holding his head.

"That's right" he said coldly taking a step forward, "Endure the pain, just as this women shall, I take it she's yours." He pressed his clawed thumb into the center of Kikyou's neck, doing the same action to Sango. (A/N: Basically guys, he's holding them and threatening to kill them by cutting off their airway, o) The two squirmed under his grasp, "Monster" Kikyou hissed tearing her way at his hand, Sango sinking her teeth into him, both failing as Inuyasha looked up to Kikyou through red eyes…

Sesshomaru lunged at him, hitting him hard in the stomach both girls stumbling to the ground. Sesshomaru went to strike his face a blow hard enough to knock him out cold, the guy merely catching his attack.

"What's your name?" Sesshomaru said looking at him through his golden eyes the anger with him calming since Sango was away from harm at the moment.

"Shouten" The demon smirked a small glint of amusement in his eyes

"Shouten?" Sesshomaru questioned his face not holding the smallest interest.

"Death" The words rolled off his tongue with a practiced ease, Inuyasha springing from the ground and lunging at his elder brother.

Inuyasha growled lunging at his brother in blind rage as Sesshomaru dodged to the side his brother still managing to strike his arm, his speed increasing unbelievably. "Inuyasha" Kikyou cried diving in front of Sesshomaru, grabbing his shoulders forcefully staring into his blood red eyes. "Don't do this" She whispered as Sango went to Sesshomaru's side. "You okay?" She questioned softly the demon scarcely nodding, his eyes never leaving his half brothers.

Inuyasha growled exposing his long fangs. "Move" Inuyasha spoke harshly his eyes never leaving Sesshomaru, Kikyou's eyes never leaving his. "Inu…" "Move or I'll move you" Sesshomaru glared at his brother's cold words, an emotionless expression his face as Inuyasha pushed Kikyou to the side, Sesshomaru doing the same to Sango as Inuyasha approached him.

Sango looked at Shouten in disgust, "What are you doing to Inuyasha?" She said as she watched the red bottle glow from within the pouch. He glared at her, a hint of amusement in his eyes "He's being controlled, a mere puppet to my will." Shouten said almost laughing. "As you are to Naraku?" Sesshomaru said approaching him his claws bared, Inuyasha unconscious on the ground, a deathly silence arising over everyone. "You scent is identical to Naraku's" Sesshomaru paused being inches away now, his breath running over Shouten's shin, whispering only loud enough for him to hear. "It makes me sick." Unexpectedly his talons ripped through his throat the creature giving off a short laugh before reducing to a pile of ash.

Kikyou held Inuyasha's head in her lap gently as Sango touched Sesshomaru's arm leading him over to the other two. Inuyasha sat up weakly rubbing his eyes, now being there normal golden color, almost reflecting off the sun. Everyone watched intensely like they were all waiting for him to speak. "The demons goal…" Inuyasha whispered looking at Sesshomaru with an almost uncertain gaze, his voice quivering a bit as if unsure yet fearing the worst. "…Sesshomaru's life force."

As if on cue with Inuyasha's words it began to rain softly, their hair plastering to the back of their necks as they walked to the car. Sango swore on the way to the two vehicles that Inuyasha said he was sorry to Kikyou at least 50 times, Kikyou would nod every time, say it's alright and force a smile.

Sango climbed into Sesshomaru's car as she looked at him slightly, him taking his seat along the driver's seat starting up the car and driving off. 'I've never seen him look so…solemn.' Sango thought miserably.

"Sesshomaru is something bothering you?"

"No"

"But the life force thing…"

"I said nothing"

"Sesshomaru?"

"What"

"That guy…do you think he's dead?" Sango whispered hopefully.

Sesshomaru paused slightly a low sigh escaping "No…" Sesshomaru said his voice trailing off…

* * *

"No…Inuyasha its fine, really Inuyasha." Kikyou said for about the 68th time. Inuyasha sighed miserably, tapping on the steering wheel looking out the window as they halted to a stop. "You know…I never wanted to hurt you…Kikyou…It was so blurry…I had no control." Inuyasha whispered, Kikyou resting her head against his shoulder. "I know…its okay now Inuyasha." Inuyasha closed his eyes slightly as he shifted into gear, still he couldn't get off the feeling that him and Kikyou were being watched. 

"The guys gone now don't worry" Kikyou said catching his worried expression.

Inuyasha nodded slightly "I just it's strange it's as if some one's watching us"

"Never mistrust your instinct" Kikyou said quietly, "Or else I would have died today."

Inuyasha remembered Kagome and hesitated as they pulled into Kikyou's driveway.

"Is it really okay for you to be here?"

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"The Kagome thing"

"Things should be…interesting."

"Would you like me to come in for a bit?"

"I'd love you too." Kikyou said smiling softly as they opened the car walking up to Kikyou's house.

Kikyou pushed open the door quietly being welcomed to her younger sister's soft tears, and her younger brother Souta playing the Play station. Kaede left Inuyasha's side as she walked over to her side taking a seat next to her on the couch. "What's wrong Kaede?" Kikyou asked softly running her hands through the child's hair as she hugged her tightly.

Just then Momma and Grandpa walked into the room, Kikyou standing automatically, "What's wrong with Kaede?" She said as she looked into her mothers sad eyes. "Kikyou…You and Kaede were adopted…I know it's sudden dear, but…" Her mother started softly, Grandpa picking up where she left off.

"We didn't want to tell you so late but, Kaede found out we didn't have pictures of you until age 5 and that's when she started to ask us where you were..." Grandpa said softly.

Kikyou stood there as Inuyasha walked over to her side, he himself shocked by their words. "So does that mean Kagome is not Kikyou's real sister, but there appearance…" Inuyasha questioned, Kikyou letting her self fall to the couch confused.

"We too were confused by that, even as they were younger there appearance was much the same"

'So that means Kagome's…not my sister?' Kikyou questioned herself, resting her head against her hands.

Flashback+

Kikyou opened her eyes to be in a pink bedroom, Kikyou blinked as she looked over at the girl in the other bed seeing she looked almost identical to herself.

"Morning Kikyou!" the girl said sitting up, rubbing her eyes tiredly, her voice still managing a perky tone.

"Who are you?" Kikyou questioned softly, watching the girls eyes look at her confused.

"I'm your twin sister!" Kagome said kneeling up in bed, being a mere five year old.

"But I thought I only had one little sister, Kaede, and she's only a few months old." Kikyou said looking around "Where is she?"

Kagome smiled "She's with my brother in his room, there both only a few months old. How old are you?"

Kikyou blinked "five…"

"So am I!"

"Do you want to see them? There probably still asleep so we have to be quiet."

Kikyou nodded as they crept into the infant's room, smiling slightly as Kagome took her hand and led her down stares.

"Morning Mama!" Kagome said running and hugging the women's leg. Kikyou stood there softly somewhat confused, as an old man walked up to her.

"Mornin' Kikyou" he said patting her head gently

"Grandpa?"

The man blinked a few times shocked Kikyou would address him by such, smiling and said "Yes, do you want to play with the shickon jewel!"

"Grandpa" Kagome whined rolling her eyes looking at Kikyou "He goes on forever!"

Kikyou looked at Kagome and then up at the elder man's sad expression as he turned to go, Kikyou running after him. "Grandpa I'll play with you."

"Really"

"Sure!"

End flashback+

* * *

Kagome sat at the end of her bedroom swinging her legs as Naraku took a seat on her window sill. 

"Hey"

She looked up at him almost sadly and back down, Naraku frowning a bit himself.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome sighed, "I don't want to kill Kikyou, she's my…she's my sister, and even if she isn't all the way…" Kagome said as she looked down the stairway, knowing of the conversation that was taking place.

Naraku smirked gently taking a finger and lifting her head up, so her eyes met his.

"You care for her, neh?"

Kagome looked at him tears in her eyes. "I love her."

Naraku sighed gently, a hand cupping her cheek gently,

"Do you have any problems with Sango?"

Kagome's body tensed at the name, the tears no more in her eyes and a look of hatred was firm on her face.

"Sango, will die."

Naraku smiled pleased with Kagome's reaction as he leaned in towards Kagome kissing her slightly on the lips.

**(AN: EWWW MY GOD! EVEN KAGOME DOESN"T DESERVE THAT! Oh and sorry guys, don't flame me for that cause I wanted to give Naraku a more bastard like side like in the series, but a soft side like what he has for Kikyou, but in my story he has a soft side for Kagome and doesn't care!)) **

Kagome looked up at him confused, blinking twice as Naraku pulled back.

"In your mind you hear voices as well as my own correct?" Naraku said softly as Kagome nodded.

"Those voices make sure you do as I say." Naraku's voice was amazingly gentle, Kagome nodding once again.

"I'll make them go away, if you do as I say" Naraku said, Kagome looking up at him.

"I'd do anything you say, you've spared my sister, you've listened to me…" she muttered "I'd do anything for you."

Naraku smiled pleased rubbing his finger down her cheek before disappearing into the cool night's air.

Kagome's heart quickened as he left, "why did he do that to me?" Kagome said touching her lips at the mere remembrance as she walked downstairs towards her sister.

* * *

Sango sighed as Sesshomaru pulled into his driveway. "Home sweet home" Sango said smiling, Sesshomaru scarcely recognizing that she spoke. 

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing"

"But…"

Sesshomaru stuck his keys in the door as Miroku popped up, "Thank god Sango" Miroku said hugging her tightly, Sesshomaru giving him a death stare as they all sat down.

"Hangover gone Houshi?" Sango said exasperation in her voice.

"This is no times for jokes, I really have been worried." Miroku said putting on his best puppy dog eyes and made a small whimpering. Sango rolled her eyes running her fingers through his hair laughing slightly.

Sesshomaru sat in the chair a blank expression on his face paying no attention to the two on the couch.

Miroku began to get a little closer to Sango rapping an arm around her shoulder which she shrugged out of. Miroku giving her a short pout, before placing his head in her lap. "Promise you'll call next time?" Miroku whispered looking up at Sango

"Yea…Were you really that worried?"

Miroku nodded, bolting up at the time. "Shit! I gotta go!" Miroku said running towards the door. "Job interview!" He muttered smiling waving her off, shutting off the door and dashing towards his purple SUV.

Sango looked at him, "Well he was odd you think?"

Sesshomaru growled at her slightly as he returned to his book which he had supposedly been reading while Miroku was here.

"What's your problem?" Sango said sitting on the arm chair peering over the book.

Sesshomaru looked at her annoyed. "Move" He said his voice deadly.

"Why? What have I done to you!" Sango said annoyed turning over in the chair, trying to hide her hurt.

Sesshomaru pushed her off the chair and grabbed her by the shoulder pushing her roughly against the wall.

"Why'd you let him touch you?" Sesshomaru's golden eyes held daggers at hers.

"He's just my friend you know I…"

Sesshomaru let her fall to the ground as he walked up the stairs not bothering to talk to her anymore. Sango looked up at him from where she rested against the wall, anger filling her.

"Well, I guess were not together anymore!" Sango shouted as Sesshomaru turned around anger shinning in his eyes.

"We never were!" Sesshomaru barked disappearing up the stairs. Sango looked at him somewhat shocked as she sat against the wall beginning to cry softly.

Authors Note: Awe ToT sorry Sango +hugs+ don't hate me guys, you'd know I'd never split Sango and Sesshie up!

Next Chapter: Apologizes and Forgiveness


	12. Apologizes and Forgiveness

Apologizes and Forgiveness

Authors Note: This I think is going to be my fluffiest chapter yet. Sango and Sesshomaru fans will be immensely pleased, Kikyou and Inuyasha fans will as well. And Kagome fans might even be pretty happy about a certain scene, yes everyone shall be happy for once…and only once…hahahaha R&R

Tears shattered across Kikyou's face. What hurt the most? Being lied too? No…That wasn't it. Kagome wasn't her sister, and that's what hurt the most.

Flashback+

Kagome looked up from her paint set, to see Kikyou drawing on the table beside her with crayons. Her picture was of the rain, a single flower standing strong in the rain, it was the opposite of Kagome's picture, her's was a bright sun with a flower dying. It was always like this for them though, doing something without meaning too, and then the drawings being the same, but opposite, it was rather confusing.

"Hey Kikyou?" Kagome said setting her brush down and kneeling beside her sister. The little 6 year old, peering over her sister's shoulder.

"Yes?" Kikyou said her eyes never leaving her drawing as she worked on scribbling in the dark clouds and the big raindrops.

"Do you wanna be my best friend?" Kagome asked causing Kikyou to set the crayon down.

"We can't be Kagome, were already sisters." Kikyou said looking into Kagome's eyes, Kagome taking her hands in Kikyou's.

"Were twin sisters, that bond is stronger then any sister bond." Kagome said, her eyes were soft, hands gentle, voice lonely.

Kikyou blinked slightly before smiling widely "Best friends." She repeated firmly.

"Twin Sisters"

End flashback+

Kikyou's Pov

The steps creeked, "Kagome" Our mother…No, just Kagome's mother called out. I looked up at Kagome through wet eyes, her figure standing there a saddened expression on her face as she stood on the third from the bottom step.

"Kikyou" I heard her voice just as I had back then, soft, sincere, and lonely. "Kagome…were…" My voice was choked, I couldn't say it. I could hardly believe it. I felt arms wrap around my waste, it's as if Kagome had flew across the room to hold me, tears running down her face as if she were a fallen angel. "Were twin sisters" Kagome whimpered pulling back softly. "I'm sorry!" I felt a small smile replace my lips, "Best Friends" I whispered as Kagome and I slowly departed looking into each other's souls.

Sesshomaru crept down the stairs, it was nearly one in the morning and Sango was laying there hunched at the bottom of the stairs, the fresh smell of tears staining her fragile eyes, reflecting off her porcelain cheeks.

'She's beautiful' Sesshomaru thought as he picked up her body and carried her towards the couch. He paused there a minute staring at her relaxed body, as he took a seat at the edge of the couch, running his fingers through her hair. He knew he would never show these actions if she was awake, but he couldn't help it, he was sorry.

"I'm sorry Sango" his voice was soft he hardly could call it his own. Sesshomaru sighed, she was out cold, rocked herself to sleep with tears of heartache. Sesshomaru took a seat in the chair closing his eyes slowly, trying to think of happiness, before the fights, before the death, before the bad…

Flashback+

"Sesshomaru" his mother called to him, a miniature Sesshomaru running down the stairs towards his mother holding her.

"Where's daddy hum?" She said humming slightly, Sesshomaru smiled

"Daddy's upstairs he says he'll be down in one minute."

Sesshomaru's mother nodded slowly, as Sesshomaru spoke once more almost in a whisper "Mommy why do you love Chicue?"

His mother paused kneeling down to her son as she sat him in her lap.

"Does something bother you my son?" She whispered as Sesshomaru looked up to his mothers worry expression.

"No…" Sesshomaru said looking away, but he was lying. Not knowing bothered Sesshomaru, what he didn't know scared him.

"Women like big strong men." She said tickling Sesshomaru causing him to giggle slightly. "Just like you and your father, you too are to wonderful strong men."

Sesshomaru quieted down smiling a bit, "Then how do you know if you love someone?"

"When you love someone, it's when you'll feel the best…and the worst" Sesshomaru's mother whispered as Inutaisho came down the steps smiling.

"You guys ready?" Inutaisho said smiling slightly.

"Yea!" Sesshomaru said excitedly as they raced out the door.

End Flashback+

'Is this the worst mother? Is this the feeling of pain you were talking about? After your curses, and before Chicue's death?' Sesshomaru thought, glancing at Sango from the chair where he sat, walking up the stairs to his darkness, his room, as if it never happened.

Kagome pulled back, standing, looking at Inuyasha almost sadly, and looking to her sister. "I'll leave you too alone."

"Kagome its okay, I'll go" Inuyasha said softly.

"No…you guys have fun" Kagome said winking at Kikyou causing her sister to blush as she walked up stairs.

"Kikyou, will she really be okay?" Inuyasha whispered wrapping an arm around Kikyou's side.

"She'll be okay…give her time." Kikyou said smiling slightly.

Kagome walked into their room, a strange figure, sitting on her bed.

"Are you one of Naraku's?" Kagome's said, putting her head over her head setting on the bed, the voices screaming in her mind, losing herself all over again.

Shouten looked over at her smiling slightly, "Sadly" Shouten looked over at the girl crawling over to her, his bottle clinking against his skin as he looked at her, a few silver strands brushing her cheeks.

Kagome looked at him shocked, a slight blush covering her cheeks, "Do you not want to be Naraku's?"

"I'm not really his." Shouten said softly, removing the bottle from his side, "This is his control over me…Otherwise I'd be home free."

"Why don't I take it?" Kagome said softly, "I'll take it, Naraku wouldn't hurt me…He's so kind with me, as if I mean something to him…He's the one who spared my sister for me, besides one of us deserves to be free from him right?"

Shouten looked at her, "It's not so simple, besides, maybe if we go along with it were get free, Neither one of us deserve this." Shouten looked down then up to Kagome.

"What's your name?"

"I'm….Kagome…" Kagome whispered looking away, trying to hide the descending blush from her face.

"You give off such a pleasing aura Kagome, and your name matches it perfectly." Shouten said exhaling her scent. "Beautiful."

Shouten stood and out of reflex Kagome doing the same as Shouten walked towards her window.

"Will you be back?" Kagome whispered almost hopefully.

"Of course" he whispered touching her face gently, a small smile, "We have to escape Naraku don't we?" He said disappearing into the night sky.

((AN: Shouten and Kagome will be together for all you ppl who are wondering Anywho keep reading))

"Shouten" Naraku spoke coldly being only a block away from Kagome's house, Shouten reappearing before Naraku.

"Yes?" Shouten questioned his body stone cold by his words.

"Why were you at Kagome's?"

"Jealous Naraku?"

"Never"

"I can hear it in your voice Naraku, there's no point in denying it, your only hanyou, you still have a human heart."

Naraku growled warningly. "My dad hired you, and with your magic you have the power to do that, Remember Shouten your life is in my hands."

Shouten growled, as Naraku's smile developed on his face, "I want you to take my heart."

"Take your heart?"

"Yes…and I want you to carry it as well as your own"

"You won't survive"

"That's where you come in, You'll give me the magic to with stain a heart."

"Would that be wise?"

"I'd be a full demon, and my…interest in Kagome would seize to exist, having no sympathy for the bitch any longer."

Shouten twitched, "Does that mean I'd have your feelings for Kagome?" 'As well as my own…?' Shouten thought nervously, he was attracted to the girl, but if it got any worse how far would he go? Would he die?

"Okay" Shouten said eying the bottle at his side. His life line, if it was cracked, he would die. Shouten sprinkled dust over Naraku, the colors of blood and sin entering his poisoned soul, as Shouten pulled out his heart and shoving it into his body.

"Yes…" Naraku hissed, thinking of Kagome and feeling nothing, 'This will be much easier…'

Shouten closed his eyes thinking of Kagome 'This will be much harder…' as he watched their blood mingle together the hole in their chests slowly closing, the morning sun rising over them.

Sango looked up the sun rising now, she looked out the window rubbing her eyes, as she noticed Sesshomaru's car being nowhere in sight.

Sango sat walking into Sesshomaru/Inuyasha's kitchen, grabbing some Coco puffs. Sango snickered 'I wonder who these are' Sango thought sighing as she pulled out a bowl and poured the chocolate balls into them, setting the box down and getting the milk.

"I wonder…if were really over…" Sango thought miserably walking over the kitchen counter and turning on the radio. (A/N: Does any one have a radio in the kitchen? It's not uncommon, my old best friend, April she had one in there soooo I know it happens!) Pouring her milk, and began picking at her food.

_Break down _

_I can't take this _

Sango's eyes widened at the words, she didn't know this song surprisingly but even with the first few words she was almost certain that this song was fitting her, oh too perfectly right now.

_I need somewhere to go_

_I need you_

_I'm so restless_

_I don't know what to do_

Sango's heart stopped, before her pulse quickening, 'Sesshomaru…' Sango thought urgently…

Sesshomaru stood pumping gas into the car, a strange song had been playing since he had started pumping gas, it reminded him exactly how he was feeling now, oh too perfectly.

_We've had our rough times _

_Fighting all night_

_And now you're slipping away_

Sango walked out the door leaving the bowl half unfinished on the counter, walking down the street. 'I just need to clear my mind' Sango thought looking at the dark clouds rolling above her, the cool wind washing over her, just what she needed an escape.

_Give me this chance_

_To make the wrongs right, to say _

_Don't walk away_

Sesshomaru stepped into the car, turning off the radio, 'It wasn't my fault was it…?' Sesshomaru thought to himself almost sadly before shaking it off. 'No, if Sango was my g/f, she wouldn't allow another male to touch her.' Sesshomaru said starting the ignition.

_I promise_

_I won't let you down_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine this time_

_If you take my hand tonight_

Sango sighed looking up at the sky, frowning 'Was it my fault? He knows Miroku's just a friend…If only I could say sorry' Sango sighed once more the sky darkening a bit more, the area being totally deserted.

_Without you I go through the motions_

_Without you it's just not quite the same_

_Without you I don't want to go out_

_Without you I just want to stay_

Sesshomaru turned sharply almost hitting the car in front of him. Sesshomaru sighed his mind was elsewhere, he couldn't help it, he couldn't stop thinking about Sango. 'I don't wanna be here…' Sesshomaru thought sighing annoyed. 'I just…I miss Sango' His eyes softening at the mere sound of her name.

_That I'm sick of these fights_

_I'll let you be right_

_If it stops you from running away_

_So give me this chance_

_To make the wrongs right, to say_

_Don't walk away_

_Take my hand I promise_

Sango paused as Sesshomaru's car halted to a stop; he looked towards her with no emotion as he walked in front of her. Sango's eyes brimmed with tears, Sesshomaru's silver pony tail blowing in the breeze. "I…" Sango closed her eyes, tears running freely now. "I'm sorry!" She screamed lunging herself into Sesshomaru's chest crying softly. Sesshomaru's hard eyes softened, running his clawed hands through her hair. "Don't cry" he whispered tilting her head up, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I won't let you down_

_Take my hand tonight_

Sango took her hand with Sesshomaru's as they walked to the car a light rain falling over them.

Authors Note: What you think? ; R&R


	13. Secrets of the new moon

Chapter 13: Secrets of the new moon

Authors Note: I'm sure you guys can guess, a big part of this chapter hun? Lol, R&R thanks for the reviews! Love you guys!

hands a plate of cookies, milk to all my reviewers+ ; enjoy guys!

Sango's Pov

"It's good to be home" I said walking through the doors of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's house.

"You say home like you mean it now" Sesshomaru's voice caused me to hesitate a bit, it was so soft, I spun around to face him and his golden eyes looked so gentle, so soft, enough to lay in and drown in the very depths of his soul. And I found myself unable to speak.

"Do you mean it; are we your home now?" He walked towards me, his steady stride the swift motion. I couldn't move and I could hardly breathe.

"I missed you" I whispered "I don't feel at home without you."

I felt his touch, warm, gentle, just brushing the hair from my face, my cheeks staining with pink. Then he took me in his arms. His strong, tight embrace letting us slide to the couch as he held me with no intention of letting go.

"I've never seen you like this" my voice was choked so soft; I even had to strain to hear myself.

"I've never felt like this" his hot breath rasped in my ears, shutting my eyes, letting him hold me.

It was so right.

* * *

"Kaede, Souta" Momma ((Kagome/Kikyou's mom) said smiling. "Let's give Inuyasha and Kikyou some time alone." She said winking towards Kikyou, causing her and Inuyasha to look away both being fully red, as she led the kids upstairs.

"Are you sure I-I can stay?" Inuyasha stuttered as Kikyou leaned into him a light blush on her cheeks as she leaned into him.

"I..I like it if you did" Kikyou said blushing darker leaning into kiss him.

Inuyasha smiled as he touched her cheek noticing his claws slowly begin to disappear.

'My My claws' Inuyasha thought jumping up Kikyou falling slightly as she looked up at him. "I'll be right back…" Inuyasha said racing to Kikyou's bathroom. "Man, how could I forget' Inuyasha trembled pulling out his cell phone with shaky hands, looking at his now black hair.

* * *

"Sesshomaru" Sango moaned snuggling deeper into him.

"Hungh" Sesshomaru mumbled giving off a grunt

"The phone is…"

"Let it"

The message machine began to play; Sesshomaru's mono-tone voice filled the room. "Were not here, you know what to do +Beep+"

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed into the machine. "I f-forgot what tonight was…man get your as up! I need your help, I'm at Kikyou's…my transformation…I'm…"

Sesshomaru bolted up grabbing the phone

"Idiot"

"Sesshomaru help!"

"You almost told Sango!"

"Oh…"

"So you're at Kikyou's"

Sango stood slowly "What about a transformation?"

Sesshomaru paused muttered something to Inuyasha and put his hand over the phone. "He's human."

* * *

Kikyou stood slowly knocking on the door. "Inuyasha?" She questioned. "I'll be right back out, Go sit down" Kikyou sighed, Inuyasha twitching as Sango's voice filled the phone.

"Hi Inuyasha"

"Sango put Sesshomaru back!"

"You're human"

"He told…"

"How?"

Inuyasha sighed deeply "It happens every new moon…"

"Do you love Kikyou?"

"What does that..."

"Do you?"

"Yea"

"Then why hide?"

There was a long silence on both sides only Kikyou's voice echoing in the background. Inuyasha looked at the phone. 'She hung up hun? Well here goes…'

"Kikyou there's something you need to see..." Inuyasha said opening the door.

* * *

Shouten perched on Kagome's window sill, "What's Naraku plotting?" he whispered, 'his targets obviously Sango…but what about Kagome' Shouten glanced over to the sleeping girl, she would whimper every now and then it was more then obvious Naraku was haunting her dreams.

Shouten moved towards Kagome's side, wiping a tear from her moist cheeks. "Shouten" He pulled back slightly looking at her empathically "yes?" "Please?" Kagome whimpered her brown eyes glassing with tears. "Make him stop"

Shouten sat on Kagome's bed running his claws through her hair. "I wish I could" Kagome rested her head against his chest. "Is this real?" "No Kagome…it's just a dream…"

* * *

Sango looked over to Sesshomaru smiling, Sesshomaru wearing an expression similar to 'what the hell did you just do?'

"You hung up"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"He doesn't need us" Sango said repositioning herself on the couch.

"His secret…"

"I know"

"But he…"

"He'll either tell Kikyou or sleep in the bathroom"

Sesshomaru snickered at the image of his brother sleeping on the bathroom floor mainly for the fact Inuyasha was so stubborn.

Sesshomaru took a seat beside Sango looking at her vacant expression.

"Worried?"

"Nah, he'll do the right thing, why are you?"

"…."

"You are"

"Don't be ridiculous"

"So your not?"

"Maybe…"

Sango looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. 'He only acts like he hates his brother, but I don't think he wants his brother to be unhappy, even if they don't get along' Sango thought resting her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"You're a good brother"

"…heh"

* * *

Kikyou stood taking a step back out of pure shock, Inuyasha lowering his eyes to the ground in shame. "Inuyasha?" Kikyou almost questioned taking a step forward slowly coming over her shock of her lovers change.

"You're a human"

"Yea…"

"Why didn't you…"

"It's not permanent!" Inuyasha's head shot up, angry eyes locking with her own.

Kikyou's eyes almost shook, clouding with sadness as she turned her head to the side. "Does you hate being human so much? Do you wish to erase every bit of your human blood?" Kikyou questioned almost angrily looking at Inuyasha through angry tears now in the girls eyes, Inuyasha's eyes softening a bit.

"Kikyou…I…"

Kikyou looked at him, "Good night, Inuyasha." She turned to leave his arm gently pulling her back.

"Kikyou, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just hard, I didn't know how, I showed you because I love you Kikyou, and I trust you with it." Inuyasha said looking down sadly.

"Do you really want to become a full demon?" Kikyou questioned looking into Inuyasha's dark brown eyes, his reflecting sadness.

"The human blood that runs through my veins belongs to my mothers, I don't know, but I've been told she was a beautiful and great women, a women who took care of me as long as she could…To become a demon would mean getting rid of my mothers blood, I would be shaming her, but to become a full demon I'm willing to lose this, even if I can never get it back."

Kikyou looked away, "A demon…but then we, we'd have a hanyou and…"

Inuyasha looked away almost blushing not considering Kikyou was ready for pups, not now of course but it just hadn't come to mind.

"He'd live the same life you did" Kikyou whispered Inuyasha looking away, remembering the pain, and that their child would always be looked down on.

"What about becoming like this? Would you lose your fathers blood?" Kikyou said looking at Inuyasha almost suggestively, Inuyasha's eyes looking into hers.

"I'd never considered becoming a human person, I've always dreamed of being a demon, It's the only way I've known well, Sesshomaru's way, so I guess that's the demons way I just I don't know…" Inuyasha sentence was a bit rushed, a bit stumbled and Kikyou could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"If you wish to change to something other then a hanyou…I will give you that Inuyasha" Kikyou said the black haired Inuyasha locking lips with her gripping both of her shoulders firmly, inserting his tongue father into her mouth.

"I want to be with you Kikyou, no matter what I am, and I'd become whatever you want me too be. Demon, hanyou, this" Inuyasha said pointing to himself, his human form. "A human."

"What do you want Inuyasha? What do you want to be, more then anything right now, you and me and here what do you want to be? Kikyou asked softly, Inuyasha's eyes looking up at the pale moon from the window.

"What I want to be…?" Inuyasha whispered more to himself then to anyone else.

* * *

Authors Note: What do you think? R&R

The next chapter: The shickon no tama

A brief outlook on this chapter, well lets see, this next chapter has well a lot, a game between Inuyasha and Kikyou for his humanity, Kagome and Shouten fluff, Arimi's return, Miroku's job, and last but more importantly maybe a lemon between Sango and Sesshomaru! ((Not certain if the lemon will be this chapter or not, I'll let you know when I upload it!))

PS: A lemon is not for younger readers, if you don't know, I strongly advice you too ask someone!


	14. The shikon game

Kikyou's hands ran through his hair, his long black hair spreading over her lap, as he lay with his eyes closed. "It was just a game" Kikyou said in a soft voice a smile curling her lips. "Even at such a young age Grandpa noticed weird things happening every time I played."

Flashback+

"Alright Kagome your roll" Grandpa said handing Kagome the dye. The game was simple all based on strategy; you roll a 6 sided dye onto the board, on two sides having demons, two sides having weapons, one side holding the number of spaces, and one side the shickon jewel. For some reason, every time they were to play no one would get the shikon jewel it was almost impossible…except Kikyou.

"Shikon no tama! Shikon no tama!" Kagome cried rolling the dye in her hands as a pair of hungry monsters flung to the board, the little girl scuffed as she moved herself towards the monster's lair.

"Kikyou your turn!" Grandpa said handing her the dye, Kikyou smiling as she rolled the dye, the shikon jewel coming up automatically.

"I win!" Kikyou said moving towards the jewel, picking it up, Kagome pouting in the background. "You always win!"

Kikyou smiled widely, "I wish the game was real!" Grandpa's eyes widened as the jewel began to glow in Kikyou's hands, the two girl's watching in awe as the old man threw the game to the closet.

End flashback+

"Kikyou" Inuyasha yawned his head in her laps, his brown eyes tired and confused. "Sleep" Keep commanded softly, "Tomorrow, we won't be going back to school Inuyasha, we have a game to play." Kikyou leaned over him, her black hair shielding them from wandering eyes as she gave Inuyasha a slow full kiss.

Chapter 14: The shickon game

Authors note: The reason I'm saying the chapter NOW is because well that's an introduction kinda like the series where they play what's going on, say the name and well, go into the show, I'd just thought I'd try it out, Tell me if you rather it be the old way or not, I was just experimenting, as for a lemon, there isn't one but there's some dirty near the end, were getting there ppl, anyway R&R o

Kagome sat at her dressing room the brush running through her hair as she stared into her reflection. She didn't smile much anymore, she had become a lot paler too, and her hand was trembling now as she touched the mirror, Shouten's reflection staring back.

Kagome turned around, "Shouten, do you know what's going on with Naraku?" Shouten sighed, "He hasn't been around much anymore, Whatever he's planning, what ever he's got, This next thing will be the end of it, I'm sure of it." Shouten said looking at Kagome's uniform almost confused.

"Oh…" She blushed slightly, "I'm going to school" Kagome watching as he blinked clueless a couple times.

"School's where you learn things that you didn't know; it helps you get into college so when you're older you can get a job and stuff." Kagome explained standing from her dresser looking at the clock. "Well, I better go, I only have a little bit, I'll probably be later" Kagome said slipping on her shoes and grabbing her backpack.

"Do you want me to take you?" Shouten asked blushing slightly turning around trying to play it off "So you won't be late that's all" catching Kagome's embarrassed gaze.

Kagome nodded as she hopped on Shouten's back bearing her head into his back, closing her eyes as he jumped out her window.

"Faster Sesshomaru" Called from up above him, panting slightly

"Sango…" Sesshomaru wheezed, "It's almost time for school"

Sango looked at him almost sighing "Oh all right, we can always do it again later…Besides you don't show off your full demon form unless you're in an intense battle so, you can go back to your human like form." Sango said ruffling her fingers through his thick fur. ((A/N: You guys weren't thinking dirty were you? Sesshie was letting Sango see the sky!))

Sesshomaru smiled transforming mid air the two plunging to the ground.

"Not here idiot!" Sango screamed shutting her eyes as she felt herself slow to a stop, Sesshomaru holding her as the floated on a red form of energy stopping before school.

"Now did you really think I'd let you small?" Sesshomaru smiled, two tiny fangs being exposed.

Sango looked at him frozen in the moment, 'This is the first time, I've ever seen you smile.' She thought to herself as he set her to her feet. "Sesshomaru…" She breathed the school bell dinging in the background.

Sango stood on her tiptoes taking her hands and kissing him deeply, pulling back blushing slightly. "After school?" She questioned softly, a soft smile piercing Sesshomaru's features. "Yea…" He said softly as Sango walked off into school.

Sesshomaru watched her walk away her long brown hair swishing as he paused watching her for a few seconds, 'What was it about her? That drew her to him? Was it how she was? Who he was when he was with her?' Sesshomaru suppressed the thoughts for now, he was 5 minutes late and his biology teacher already hated him…

Inuyasha woke slowly looking at Kikyou on setting up a board on the floor, rolling up to a full sit his hair now white like the snow and his sensitive dog ears twitched at her sigh as she sat the jewel in it's stand.

"Inuyasha, let's play the game" Inuyasha merely nodded at the seriousness on Kikyou's face.

"Roll Inuyasha" Kikyou whispered her eyes on the jewel, never moving then from them as she set the dye in his hands.

"But Kikyou I don't know…"

"You'll know" her voice was sharp on the edge, and certain.

Inuyasha rolled the dye landing on a sword that looked almost impossible to carry. There was a loud rumble as a sword formed Inuyasha's hands; Inuyasha looked at Kikyou in almost panic glancing at the sword in his hands.

"The games real now Inuyasha, I wished it like this back then, but I never played. Once we get the jewel, you will make your choice." Kikyou said quietly as Inuyasha looked somewhat confused, nodding his head slowly a small grin running over his face as he looked at the weapon in his hand.

Inuyasha watched as Kikyou rolled the dye, 'Move 8 spaces' she read aloud as she felt herself shrink her being her own game piece. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kikyou moved across the board, she was about two inches high, almost like the puzzle piece, except it was Kikyou. "Kikyou" he whispered as he laid himself on the ground, Kikyou had to scream for him to hear her. "Roll Inu, this will most likely happen to you too!" Kikyou said stopping on the 8th square.

Inuyasha picked the up the dye, moving to the left as he rolled the dye carefully on the other side of the board not to harm Kikyou. "9 squares" He read aloud grabbing the sword as him, his weapon and the dye began to shrink, a short grin on Inuyasha's face as he looked around the board almost amused with his shrunken size as he stepped a square in front of Kikyou, handing her the dye.

"Kikyou? Why are we doing this?"

"To get you what you want, demon or human, I want you to be happy"

"But it doesn't make sense the number was 8 and there's only one number so…how did I get a nine?"

"The game chooses Inuyasha, The games alive, and most likely the game will chose what it wants you too be"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as Kikyou rolled the dye once more, squinting at the small number.

"Demons."

Kagome sat in her desk, drumming nervously. "What is this eerie feeling?" She asked herself looking around; it was just a normal Monday. Teacher lecturing, everyone spacing, it was just normal. 'No…' Kagome thought glancing out the window. 'No…someone's watching me'

"Mrs. Higurashi Please"

Kagome's head snapped towards the teacher, 'How long have I been spacing' Kagome wondered looking up at her English teacher forcing a smile.

"I'm sorry, What?"

"Where's your sister?"

"Kikyou?"

"Do you have any other sisters?"

"Actually I…"

"In this highschool?"

"No…"

"Well…Where is she?" The teacher said again more annoyed this time, Kagome blinked a few times, 'I'm not sure, and I didn't go down stairs maybe she over slept since Kikyou never skips, or maybe she's sick…' Kagome blinked a few times more before responding rather quickly to cover up for her delayed response.

"She wasn't feeling well, she's sick." Kagome said quietly the teacher making a small 'hmm' sound before turning on her heel and continuing with the class.

Shouten peered through the window almost eagerly, he felt Naraku's presence it was all around here, and he hated it being so close to Kagome, before he could stop himself his clawed hand was tapping on the window.

Kagome paused surprised by his presence before signaling him to stop it, everyone eyes focused on her.

"Mrs. Higuarashi!" The teacher gawked, "I'm sorry, but you're causing so much disruption today with the spacing and the gestures, you'll have to go to ISS, Please get your things."

Kagome sighed "ISS, Shouten…" She growled in her throat as she stomped down the hall "You'll regret that!" A small smile twisting to her face, 'I wonder if he'll come to get me…' Kagome thought her pace almost quickening as she turned the corner, falling down abruptly.

"I'm sorry I…Shouten!" She said looking up at him surprised as he pulled her into a strong embrace..

Sango sucked on her lower lip slightly, Her body was tight she could feel it, She wanted something, she had never felt such a urge like this before, the feeling was bitter sweet, building up in her stomach and rising in her breast, an urge to almost... 'No' Sango thought blushing shaking her head slightly. 'No, how could I possibly think…'

'_How couldn't you think it?' _A voice said a voice similar to her own.

'How couldn't I think what_?' _Sango asked herself somewhat confused.

'_You know what you want, your body, it wants him.' _

'Of course I don't I mean…I'm not ready too_… ?'_

'_But you want too, Why wouldn't you? Picture him Sango, starting as his beautiful face, his soft lips, his hot tongue, moving down to his thick neck and his firm shoulders, his hard abs, moving down his curves towards..'_

'That's enough!' Sango screamed to her own thoughts, her heart racing sweat now dripping off her forehead

"Sango_"_

'_Hun?That voice'_

"Sango_!'_

'_It's louder..' _

"SANGO_!" _

Sango's head snapped open blinking a few times, "Are you alright? Are getting sick, you're all red and…sweaty." The teacher said looking Sango over carefully, putting a hand to her face, Sango pulling back slightly. "I-I'm fine"

Sesshomaru paused his thoughts drifting to Sango, he wasn't doing so well. He felt fine yes, but his body was calling towards Sango.

'She's inexperienced, she's not ready and she's…'

'Totally hot?' his voice questioned him, Sesshomaru stifling a sigh, he knew this voice, it was his own voice the one who always seemed to argue with him about everything.

'Look, She…'

'She's hot Sesshomaru, your horny as fuck, you have no self control this girl has taken your mask and broke it into nothing. Sesshomaru you can't deny it, the image of her body is pressed into your mind; you could right a book on it.'

Sesshomaru didn't answer himself right away thinking of Sango, her smooth skin, her gentle tongue, her slender neck, her full breasts…

'I'm not horny' Sesshomaru thought sternly 'Sango's decent.'

'Decent! Look at your dick!' his voice cried, Sesshomaru hastily looking down pailing slightly at the sight scooting a bit closer to the desk his manhood pushing against the bottom of the desk, Sesshomaru biting back a groan.

The voice laughing at him 'Not horny hun?'

Sesshomaru growled.

Authors Note: Next chappy has the lemon most likely, along with what Inuyasha will become, oh and I'm letting you guys pick, when you review post rather you want Inuyasha to be human, or demon, or hanyou. Thanks Read and Review


	15. Choices

Chapter 15: Choices

Authors Note: Lemony goodness guys tell me what you think on all of it. ((blush It's my first lemon please be kind about it))

Inuyasha looked in fear as a couple demons grabbed Kikyou by the waste, Inuyasha growling angrily attempting to move forwards stopping by the sound of Kikyou's voice. "Don't move, Quick you have to roll a 4" she said as the monsters led her to the prison on the 6th square. Inuyasha looked at her confused holding the dice tightly "Please hit four, Please hit four" Inuyasha begged as he rolled the dice.

The dice rolled towards Kikyou's feet her eyes widening "6" she said softly Inuyasha taking 6 steps forwards slowly moving carefully over each square his hand on the sword as he stood by Kikyou's side drawing the sword. "Prepare to be slaughtered." Inuyasha said smirking slightly.

The demons let off a small smile as there grip tightened on Kikyou. "You kill one of us, we kill girl" The demons said causing Inuyasha's smile to fade, they were stuck here until Kikyou either rolled or he killed the demons this wasn't going to be easy…

* * *

Kagome sat on the table in the ISS room, it was well almost time to go home about one period was left and she had been talking to Shouten ever since he hugged her, they talked about Naraku, each other, everything.

"So you think Naraku's leaving me alone?"

Shouten nodded, "He has no particular interest in you any more I don't think, since his main target is Sango"

Kagome tensed at the sound of Sango's name "Sango" she said harshly as if her name was poison. Shouten looked at her pausing before continuing "And he hasn't summoned me for anything as well"

Kagome seemed to loosen up by his words smiling slightly "Is good" She said smiling widely as she looked at the clock.

"Hey Shouten, How'd you know I'd be in that class when you dropped me off?" Kagome questioned Shouten's face tensing slightly.

"I don't know, I just I, Kagome I think I…" Shouten's voice was cut off by the dismissal bell as a low sigh escaped his lips.

"Do you want me take you home?" "Shouten…" Kagome whispered nodding slightly.

* * *

Sango raced out the door bumping into Sesshomaru her heart racing quickly, Sesshomaru too seemed a little hot looking at her intensely.

"Um…How was school?" Sango said trying to get her mind off other things, the feeling only growing more now, Sesshomaru trembling slightly this not being very noticeable at the moment.

"Let's just go home" Sesshomaru said quickly getting into the car, Sango crawling into the passenger seat, staring at him her eyes running down his face his body and she felt herself blushing now.

"Sesshomaru I…There's something about me…that well…I feel…" Sango trembled looking out the window trying to hide the blush from her face.

"Your in heat" Sesshomaru said quickly, Sango looking at him now moving in somewhat closer as Sesshomaru's grip tightened on the wheel.

"Please…" her voice half a whimper, her eyes clouding with lust, Sesshomaru understanding immediately as he pulled into his driveway hesitating to get out of the car.

'How long…' Sesshomaru thought nervously as Sesshomaru got out of the car, Sango by his side her now heated scent, the combination of hot strawberries and creamy sugar it was intoxicating running over him. 'How long can I hold up before I can't stand it any longer?'

_((Basically Sesshomaru's saying that Sango's in heat and with her scent it's going to drive him crazy and he's going to have to take her, Sesshomaru on the other hand doesn't know how Sango is about losing herself to him if you know what I mean ))_

Sango smiled slightly jumping onto the couch, "So what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna take you"

"What did you say?"

"I wanna take you…upstairs! We can play on Inuyasha's play station" Sesshomaru said quickly as he began to walk up the stairs.

Sango almost pouted slightly as she reluctantly walked behind him.

* * *

Inuyasha picked up the dye handing it into Kikyou's mouth. "Roll Kikyou!" Kikyou spitting out the dye as the demons tightened there grasp, Kikyou rolling a weapon hers being a bow and arrow as they shimmered into her hands, Kikyou elbowing the demon in the gut as he let her fall to her feet.

Inuyasha jumped in attacking the demon with the sword, falling dead almost instantly, Kikyou rising to a quick stand as she shot her bow and arrows at the other demon, his body exploding in a flash of light. 4 arrows left.

Kikyou looked over at the dye picking it up from the square in front of them careful not to touch it as she handed him the dye breathing a sigh of relief. "Your roll"

"Kikyou, How long do we have to do this?"

"I guess til the board thinks your ready to choose, or we go around the entire board"

Inuyasha sighed "We've been in here hours"

"I know, Just roll"

Inuyasha sighed nodding as he rolled his piece landing on….

The shikon jewel.

* * *

Kagome landed gracefully into her room Shouten next to her as Naraku laughed spinning around from Kagome's bureau "I didn't think you to ever get here" Naraku laughed as he looked at Shouten smiling widely. "Your time has come, after…I get rid of Kagome" Naraku said tossing an orb of black at her, Shouten's eyes widening with fear.

Shouten's body dove in front of Kagome out of pure instinct smashing his bottle to pieces, Shouten exhaling softly as his life poured from the bottle at his side, "Shouten!" Kagome cried putting her head in his lap, tear's brimming her eyes.

"Kagome I lov…" Naraku's foot smashed the bottle completely Shouten's body being no more then a pile of ashes.

Kagome looked at Naraku through angry brown eyes, tears burning them as she looked at where Shouten had once been. Her one chance at happiness, her one joy after losing Inuyasha, The one person she cared for the most, the one person she had grown to love.

Kagome bit into her bottom lip "You monster…" She whispered her body shaking in a desperate need as if I girl with out her drug to keep her sane.

"Tsk tsk poor girl, Love can not interfere in the game of Life and Death now can it? I need my revenge and well you poor thing need your Shouten and only I can bring him back to life since I now have Shouten's powers" Naraku laughed looking at Kagome's torn face.

"Alright…I'll do whatever you want…" She whispered her heart bleeding at the mere sound of Naraku's cold laughter, his harsh words.

_He was going to do it._

_Naraku was going to make his final move. _

_His plan was almost complete._

_So how much longer…_

_Will we have to wait?_

_

* * *

Sango paused as they had walked upstairs, Sango walked over to the window looking outside almost dreamily._

'I want him…' She thought to herself turning red 'Is it because I'm in heat? What's he thinking' Sango thought turning red.

"Do you want to play or not?" Sesshomaru's voice said questioningly causing Sango to jump slightly by the sound of how close he was. "Oh sorry I was just thinking" Sango said as she walked over towards the game not before tripping over the cord and falling into Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and Sango fell to the ground; Sesshomaru's face buried in Sango's breast his erection riding up her skirt pressing against her opening. Sango's face burned with embarrassment breaking into a slight sweat as she felt Sesshomaru breathing in towards her breasts.

'What do I do now?' Sango thought frozen to the spot.

'What do I do now?' Sesshomaru thought feeling his erection push a little farther now, Sango letting out a soft moan her heated scent mixing with his own. Sesshomaru managed to set in a slight sitting position now his head still buried into her breasts, her legs forced to straddle his waste.

"Sesshomaru" She panted slightly digging into his shoulders tilting her head back slightly. "Do you want this?" Sesshomaru asked using the last of his control to his full best. Sango breathed in sharply "Yes"

Sesshomaru pushed her to Inuyasha's bed in an urgent need, Sango looking up at him as she pushed him in towards her mouth sucking on his mouth tasting him, tasting her. Sesshomaru looked at her running kisses down her neck towards her lower shoulder, Sango whimpering slightly running her hands through his silver locks.

"Shh Easy" He coaxed her his hands stopping at her breasts massaging them through the thin material his hands moving into her shirt and working her out of her bra, Sango whimpering beneath him. "More" She moaned grabbing his wrist, Sesshomaru smiling slightly. "I said Easy, Let me show you, You mean a lot to me and I want to show you how much you mean to me, and…" his eyes held a certain amusement in them "How well you can handle a demon."

Sesshomaru removed her shirt now as she held her arms up for him as he tossed her shirt as well as his to the side, sliding of her bra as well, Sesshomaru's eyes widening in contentment as his hair ran over her full breasts bearing his face in them once again. Sango's eyes widened as she felt his hot tongue run over her cleavage, his hands gently working into her nipple as his mouth licked her biting at her sucking at in every place to be found, kissing every part of her skin afterwards. Sango letting off a few erected moans there as her hand roamed through his wet hair.

Sesshomaru's tongue ran down her stomach his hands now gripping her waste as Sesshomaru's hands slowly moved her skirt and whatever on her body off and to the rest of the pile.

"Mind if I take a taste?" Sesshomaru said smirking as he watched Sango's eyes cloud even farther with lust; it was just so much fun torturing her. Sesshomaru lowered his head breathing against her opening, Sango letting out a short whimper almost begging for his touch, Sesshomaru pleased with her reaction as he dove into her, his tongue probing through her opening.

Sango let out a soft cry wrapping her legs around his neck pushing in father, Sesshomaru only going faster tasting her as he pulled out looking at her, "Your good" He said seductively laying back somewhat her eyes widening in somewhat disappointment. "What about you, you want some?" He said eyeing her, her eyes grinning madly as she slithered over to him as she leaned over him her hands pausing at his pants line, looking at him almost innocently as she pushed on the inside of his leg, Sesshomaru letting off a soft moan himself showing her that he liked where this was going.

Sango worked into him avoiding all contact with his erection, moving up and down his legs pushing into his stomach, massaging into his chests until the point Sesshomaru was almost begging for it, placing her hand on his crotch in a desperate need, Sango's smile only descending. "Oh is that what you want? I had no clue."

Sango slowly working him out his pants amused, Sesshomaru almost letting out of a sigh of relief shutting his eyes as...Sango's mouth clamped onto his member, a unexpecting turn for Sesshomaru not expecting Sesshomaru to be so soon, him gasping slightly as ran her tongue over his tip, arching back in as a long moan exited his mouth, Sango biting down into him sucking him harder now, Sesshomaru beginning to pant under Sango's touch.

"Faster" he begged Sango, Sango taking her time now sucking ever drop of him from his body. "Okay..." he panted "You've had your fun" he said jerking out of her mouth as he pinned her down to the bed. "Are you sure you want this? If I go any farther now..I won't be able to stop"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"I love you"

Sesshomaru nodded looking at her giving her a soft kiss on the forehead as he plunged inside of her.

Sango closed her eyes as there bodies bounced violently, Sesshomaru jerking in and out of her, roughly but not to hurt her being careful. Sango's wet walls only constricting around him reaching her climax, a loud slap as the two's bodies bouncing forcefully against each other.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes giving a final push feeling himself come ready for her to take him, take all of him. Sango shutting her eyes a flash of light penetrating her mind

Inuyasha's eyes turned wide as he held the jewel in his hand, as he closed his eyes a light embracing his solid form-

Sesshomaru dropped into her collapsing on her, Sango surrending to the sleep that rocked her body as Sesshomaru looked down at her smiling proudly. His fangs grazing along her neck lazily.

Inuyasha's image faded as the jewel disappeared as he held Kikyou in his arms the two changing back to normal size holding each other-

Sesshomaru looked at his marking on her neck. "You are mine" He whispered "Your my meito, My mate." he translated for even though she couldn't hear, as he rolled off her tiredly holding her against his chest.

* * *

Authors note+blush+ What didya think of my first lemon, it's not to bad i'm sorry if is please don't flame me for it... Anyways o let me explain something before I go on, the little lines during the end of Sesshomaru and Sango's ending about Kikyou and Inuyasha it's kinda like what's happening at the exact second there both ending there well 'games' at the same time. Inuyasha's choice will be more clear next chapter as well so no worries. 


	16. Kagome's revenge

Chapter 16: Kagome's revenge

Authors note: Yay! 100 reviews, just a quick thanks to everyone who has read this, I love you all! Read and Review guys enjoy

* * *

Sango yawned it was a peaceful morning, the sun was peering through the window in Inuyasha's room, Inuyasha and Kikyou were coming up the stairs….

'Wait, Kikyou and Inuyasha are coming up the stairs!'

"Shit" Sango cursed silently, sitting up as she looked at Sesshomaru worriedly, the demon giving her a blank expression as he through her, her clothes, Inuyasha and Kikyou's footsteps getting closer now, they were almost to his room.

"Hurry" he hissed Sango jumping into her clothes "I'm trying! I'm trying" She muttered as she slipped her shirt on buttoning her jeans, Sesshomaru picking her up as they jumped out the window, Inuyasha twitching as he entered the room.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said disgusted as he looked at his bed in fear almost, it was easy to smell let alone sense what had happened in here. Kikyou looking at Inuyasha blinking a few times in confusion

Sango giggled slightly as Sesshomaru's mouth twitched into a smile, a small laugh escaping his lips. "Morning" Sango said happily, leaning over and kissing Sesshomaru's cheek gently. The demon looked somewhat embarrassed for a second before quickly recovering with a short "mornin'…"

Sesshomaru looked away slightly the morning sun was accompanied with a light breeze, blowing there hair to the side.

"Sango last night…"

"Was amazing wasn't it?" Sango said interrupting him a huge smile on her face.

"Yes but your neck"

"My neck?"

"I marked you"

"What does that mean?"

"Well for lack of better terms you're my mate…"

"Your girlfriend"

"No…my mate"

"What's that?"

"Well I made you mine simply but…you're like a fiancée in your terms"

Sango blinked a few times smiling widely, "Well that's not the engagement I was expecting but…I'm happy to be yours."

"Remember demons and humans can't be together so…"

Sango nodded "nothing between us in school…"

"And we have to be careful in public"

"People will smell you on me won't they?"

"Not if you go take a shower"

"The marking?"

"Scrub it well, they'll see it but not know it's mine, someone asks say you don't remember, they'll think you were raped."

Sango nodded, "Um, Sesshomaru?"

"Yea?"

"Can you bring me inside we'll already late for school and I have to bathe."

"Oh…yea"

* * *

((At school))

The gang (Inu, Kik, Sess, and San)) arrived around just at the beginning of fourth period now on the way to lunch, Sesshomaru makes a stop at Sango's locker…

Sesshomaru stepped up to her the coast being clear as he wrapped his arms around her breathing in her scent. "mm, Missed you" Sango said closing her eyes as she relaxed into him as she shut her locker door.

Sesshomaru leaned down his nose pressing against her neck, breathing in her scent pausing slightly almost alarmed by this. "Sango" He said examining the area, every student was either at class or at lunch so the coast was clear, he sniffed the area once more looking for any close scents none being there as he lowered his voice to a whisper "Turn around"

Sango turned to face him slightly confused as Sesshomaru kneeled to the ground, sniffing her opening slightly and going back up her body. "What are you doing?" Sango whispered her eyes widening.

"Your smell, there's something wrong with it it's different…like there's another smell mixed with yours…"

"What are you saying Sesshomaru" Sango said looking at his worried expression, 'There's no way, I should have known if she were to get pregnant, I'm full demon so I can control it…' Sesshomaru thought his expression somewhat blank. 'This might cause a problem.'

"Sango… I think you're….pregnant" Sesshomaru said looking down at the floor.

Sango's hands shook slightly as she grasped his shoulders, "Will people know?" She said worridly whispering into his ear, Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Not until a few months, the pup was just conceived"

"So how can you sense it? Are you sure?"

"I guess cause I'm the father…" Sesshomaru said softly, Sango's eyes full of worry, Sesshomaru taking a small sigh.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to you know…"

"It's not that…I don't want anything to happen to him…or her" Sango whispered softly.

Sesshomaru bit his lip, 'yes with Naraku and the laws around it was going to be a long 9 months…' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked at Sango's worried expression.

"It'll be alright" Sesshomaru said firmly trying to offer her a few comfortable words, and…she took them.

* * *

Kikyou sat along the lunch table staring at the double doors intensely. "I wonder where those two could be?" Kikyou whispered looking at Inuyasha him giving off a soft 'Keh' "They won't do anything to stupid Kikyou, I hope not" Inuyasha mumbled as Kagome took a seat on the other side of the table.

"Kikyou." Kagome said almost excitedly as she looked at her sister pleadingly, Kikyou looking at her slightly confused, Inuyasha turning his head to the side his ears twitching as he listened to there conversation.

"Stay away from Sango. Today's the day I get my revenge, I don't plan to kill Sango but I don't know what Naraku has in mind. Promise me you'll stay away, you can go ahead and tell Sango just promise me you won't be there."

Inuyasha watched Kikyou nod as he looked at Kagome angrily.

"Like hell your going to hurt my best friend, I'll kill you" he barked

"Look Inuyasha" Kagome said coldly her gaze matching his "I lost you willingly to my sister; I love my sister the twin bond is a very special thing. If you hurt me, I have no doubt in my mind my sister will hurt you, no matter how much she loves you."

Kagome turned to go lifting up her tray as she walked over to the other side of the room taking seats with Naraku, Hakodoshi, Kagura and Kanna. Inuyasha stood up angrily leaving the room, Kikyou following him quickly.

"Inuyasha"

"What?" he snapped, his words were much colder then they attended to be, Kikyou looking at him somewhat hurt before continuing.

"I think it's best if we listen to Kagome…"

"And let her kill Sango? I think not!" Inuyasha said loudly, Kikyou wincing by his words.

"No, I'm just saying, we warn Sango to stay out of harms way, if anyone can stop Kagome it can only be me, like she said were…"

"I don't care Kikyou, you go do whatever okay? I'm not going to stay back and watch my best friend get killed!"

Kikyou looked up at him through trembling hands, touching the necklace around her neck, the one thing that united them as lovers, the thing that meant the world to not only Inuyasha but to Kikyou as well. Her hands trembled as she undid the latch walking towards him slightly, as she opened his palm and placed the necklace within them, shutting his hand tightly. "I'm sorry…" she trembled tears going down her eyes as she ran through the doors. Inuyasha turned around not looking sad but angry the necklace tightening in his grip as he walked through the double doors tracking Sango down.

((The necklace is from chapter 9 or 10 -Can't remember guys sorry, it's one of the two-, refer there if need be))

Kikyou watched him disappear from sight, "Only I can stop this, it's how it has to be" Kikyou said pausing at the lunch room door. "Not all's fair in love and war" She whispered more to herself this time, wiping the tears that slid down her cheeks returning her to her table to eat alone.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes turned angry as he nearly bumped into Sango and Sesshomaru as he looked at Sango the first thing them noticing was the necklace in his hands. Sesshomaru looked at him almost pityingly as Sango looked at him concerned.

"What happened Inu?"

"You're in danger" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth, his bangs covering his eyes as Sango looked at him worried. "Kagome and Naraku plan to attack you, it's going to happen, I don't know where or when but Sango…you have to be aware" Inuyasha turned to go as he felt a claw like grasp on his shoulder Sesshomaru forcing him towards the wall.

"I won't let anything happen to her" He snapped angrily "Sango's my mate" He growled lowly, Inuyasha looking away somewhat sad as he shrugged out of Sesshomaru's grasp as he trugged down the stair well. Sesshomaru growled slightly reaching for him again as Sango touched his shoulder lovingly, Sesshomaru pulling back immediately. "Let me talk to him" She said softly, Sesshomaru giving off a small nod as he watched Sango take his arm and force him to sit on the third stair.

"I'm so confused" Inuyasha said looking for comfort in his best friends, her soft chocolate eyes holding his sadly.

"You love Kikyou don't you?"

"Sango I don't see what that has to do with anything…"

"It has the world to do with the world Inu, sides your going to be an uncle soon so if you get back with Kikyou the pup will have an aunt too"

"Your…pregnant?" Inuyasha said in a small whisper, Sango nodding as she hugged her friend reassuringly, Inuyasha was more then happy for her but couldn't help but be concerned.

"Now go put the necklace on that's rightful owner." Inuyasha smiled slightly, "Thanks Sango" Inuyasha said rising to a stand as he ran off down the stairs and through the hall looking for Kikyou.

* * *

"This isn't suppose to be in my hands, it's suppose to be around her neck" Inuyasha whispered almost hurt as he bolted down the empty halls, catching a sight of Kikyou.

"Kikyou" Inuyasha called taking her by the shoulder as Kikyou looked at him confused as he looked at her concerned her appearing to have a black eye. "God, Kikyou what happened?" He asked worried stroking her face the girl looking up at him vastly confused. "Who are you?"

* * *

Sango and Sesshomaru had walked to the nurse quickly hearing about Kikyou. The nurse entered the door looking at them shaking her head. "It's the strangest thing, doctors, everyone! No one can figure out how she could have gotten amnesia! She doesn't remember Inuyasha at all!" The nurse said shaking her head as Sesshomaru and Sango walked past her, Kikyou lying on a school bed doctors hovering around her concerned.

Inuyasha was looking down the necklace hanging loosely in his fingers, the doctors mumbling something handing the nurse a seat of paper as they left the room to discuss Kikyou's condition and if they should transport Kikyou to a medical facility.

Suddenly a breeze picked up in the room, Inuyasha letting the necklace fall to the floor. Sesshomaru's eyes widening in alarm, 'Oh no' Sesshomaru thought pushing Sango down to the floor protectively, Inuyasha's hair standing on end a aura of a true demon surround him, his eyes flashing red.

'He transforming' Sango thought Sesshomaru looking at her concerned. "You have to get out of here, if he sees you he won't stop until he kills everything alive around him" Sesshomaru said angrily, Inuyasha's red eyes narrowing on them. 'Shit' Sesshomaru thought pulling Sango up and leading her out the door before quickly latching it shut, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed on Sesshomaru.

"Well half brother, have you let the fake you kick in? This poor imitation of a demon" Sesshomaru said coolly, Inuyasha's body growling shaking violently as he stared at Sesshomaru his voice bitter. "More demon. Then you demon ever be." Sesshomaru glared at him angrily, his blood boiling on the inside. "You…" he growled as Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru, Kikyou watching in somewhat confusion.

The two brothers fought angrily, Inuyasha attacking Sesshomaru violently, his claws puncturing a hole in the wall, Sesshomaru merely jumping up. Kikyou shut her eyes in pain, "That face" she said softly her mind whimpering. "In…" her voice trembled as Sesshomaru looked over to her catching this as Inuyasha pushed him to the ground preparing to kill him, Kikyou's voice entering over the room in an urgent need her eyes wide as she looked at them.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou cried as she lunged out of bed her arms wrapping around his waste, "Please stop Inuyasha" Inuyasha's eyes coming back to their normal golden color as he turned away from Sesshomaru embracing Kikyou in his arms. "I'm sorry" Inuyasha said a tear rolling down his face as he held Kikyou tight against his chest.

Sesshomaru gave off a small nod in approval as he picked up the necklace handing it towards Kikyou. "I think there's something we want you to wear" Sesshomaru said placing it in her hands, her eyes stung with tears as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "I'm sorry" she whimpered as Sesshomaru took a step leaving the two alone in the room.

* * *

"Did they ever find out what happened?" Sango asked as Sesshomaru and her walked home, leaving Inuyasha and Kikyou the car for moral support making it easier on them.

"No…Kikyou doesn't appear to remember being hit either or even losing her memory" Sesshomaru said slowly as if he were trying to think of a reason.

"I bet Naraku has to deal with that"

"All because I protected you"

"And Because I insulted him"

The two looked at eachother before smiling slightly. "He is more or less a drama queen you think?" Sesshomaru said, Sango laughing slightly as a bow and arrow whizzed between them.

"Kagome" Sango said as she spun around her hair spinning with her, Sesshomaru jumping in front of her protectively. Naraku appeared behind Kagome a small smug on his face, Kagome's eyes being clear brown now under Naraku's control.

"He has Shouten's power" Sesshomaru stated, "His aura has doubled over with power"

Naraku laughed, "Strike them dead" as Kagome shot another arrow, Sesshomaru picking up Sango as the arrow slid right past them.

Sesshomaru growled slightly, his mind racing. '_There's no time for precautions Sesshomaru but if I fight hand on then Sango could get hurt and if I transform I'll kill them and I'll never see Sango again…' _Sesshomaru thought as Sango looked at him confidentally, "I can dodge" she said firmly "Don't transform" Sesshomaru looked at her in somewhat of shame as he nodded. "I won't let them hurt you"

Sesshomaru sped up, Kagome's arrows coming from direction now, her light not being purified like Kikyou's but dark like poison. Sesshomaru's fingers glowed with light as he used his vine whip towards Kagome in attempt to break the bow, the aura surrounding the bow and causing the attack to be thrown back at Sango.

Sesshomaru turned sharply, Sango was dodging the arrows with ease but as his vine whip attack slung back, Sango had no chance of surviving being hit, Sesshomaru bolting forward and arrow penetrating his right arm, paralyzing it as Sango was flung backwards towards the pavement. Three more arrows attacked Sesshomaru's right arm, until it's color was vastly purple, Naraku laughing signaling Kagome to stop. "That's enough…for now" he said as they disappeared into a purple fog.

"Sango are you alright?" Sesshomaru said wincing as he looked at her, she didn't get the full impact but the force was enough to make her loose her breath. "I'm okay" she said softly, Sesshomaru picking her up with his good arm. "Come on" He said sadly lets go to the hospital.

A/N: What will happen to Sesshomaru? Sango?

Next chapter: The last step! See ya soon!


	17. The last step

Chapter 17: The last step  
Authors Note: I will not accept flames this chapter…Read and Review!

_Pain…_

_There's so many kinds_

_All through out your life…_

_Scrapes…_

_Bruises…_

_They heal…_

_But when you lose something important to you…_

_Really important…_

_This pain is different…_

_You'll never heal…_

Sesshomaru woke in a hospital bed, looking over weakly at Sango and then over to where his arm had once been, it was sickening his arm was so badly infected with the poison the doctors were forced to amputate it.

"I know the shock is rather disturbing Sesshomaru-san" The doctor said treating the demon with respect him being a mere human and Sesshomaru being well over superior to him. "We could give you a metallic arm if you want…to ease the uneasiness" The doctor stumbled, Sesshomaru gently touching his limb it was a perfect muscular nub.

"How's Sango?" Sesshomaru said ignoring the doctor looking at her, "She should probably stay in bed for the rest of the day, get some rest somewhere ya know? It be best if she didn't move around to much" Sesshomaru nodded, "When she wakes up I'll take her to her house, she'll be safe there" The doctor opened his mouth to protest as Sango stirred slightly, catching the look in Sesshomaru's eyes as he stared at the girl 'He's in love with her' The doctor thought, 'I will alert someone once they have recovered…' The doctor thought leaving the two alone in the room.

Sesshomaru looked at Sango taking a seat on the bed, Sango sat up tiredly

"Hey…"

"Hey"

"Um...Sesshomaru what happened..?"

"Your going to have to stay in bed, I figure we take you to your house for a while, stay there for the night"

Sango nodded slightly, "Did you get hurt?"

Sesshomaru winced he wasn't sure how Sango would react to it…he looked at his shoulder in disgust his anger flaring towards Naraku. Sesshomaru rolled up his sleeve for her to see his arm, or what was left of it. Sesshomaru looked away not to see her look of disgust but instead her scent smelt sad as he turned around surprised to find his mate in tears.

"I'm sorry…Because of me…" Sango cried as she berried her head into her knees as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her gently holding her. "It's not your fault, besides… I can still hold you…" He whispered kissing her ear gently, Sango relaxing into him with a sigh. "Let's go to my house…it's almost 10…" Sango said, Sesshomaru giving off a small nod.

They left the hospital with ease; Sesshomaru drove Sango to her house and carried her up the stairs to her room. His eyes skimming over everything as he sat her down on her bed, "Smells like cinnamon in here" Sesshomaru said Sango smiling softly as she crawled under her covers.

"Yea Kohaku did it"

"How"

"Well, I just liked it so he and mom made it…some book in the kitchen she had"

"I'm going to go home for an hour or so to get a few things will you be alright alone?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Sango her giving off a soft yawn.

"Well I can't go anywhere anyway, just let yourself in alright" She said turning over as he kissed her on the forehead softly, walking out the door pausing as she called his name.

"Sesshomaru"

"Hm?" He said in response looking over his shoulder at her, her eyes were closed her hands tight in her pillow almost as if she were asleep a small smile on her face.

"I love you"

Sesshomaru smiled to himself as he turned off the light, "I love you too Sango"

* * *

Naraku watched as Sesshomaru got into his car, laughing a bit to himself as Kagome stood by his side confused, "What are we going to do?" She whispered as they approached the house, Naraku lightening a piece of paper, tossing through the window into Sango's kitchen.

"We watch Kagome…We watch it burn" Naraku said Kagome's eyes widening in horror as she looked as flames soon spread to the window and the rest of the house

_When did it go so wrong?_

_Can't we go back to that time? _

_Where we all loved each other?_

_And we all hated Naraku? _

_But that day is just too far back to even reach now…_

_So I will sit here…And watch the anger burn with the flames…_

_And see what happens…

* * *

_

"It's hot…" Sango said as she moved out of the covers slightly, yawning. "I hope Sesshomaru comes back soon" Sango said holding her stomach the slightest movement was hurting her and all she wanted was him here.

Sango ran her hand over her stomach, smiling to herself, "I'm going to become a mom!" Sango looked down at her stomach, she wasn't showing yet but she could feel the baby's senses inside her, her scent of smell had become much sharper and her feelings much keener. She paused twitching slightly, "Something's burning…" Sango thought in alarm, as she tried desperately to sit up. "No…"

'Sesshomaru…' Sango thought as she felt the heat radiating through the floor, once it hit carpet, she was doomed.

Sesshomaru looked at the ring smiling, "I've marked her my way, now it's time to do it her way" He said looking at the diamond ring almost proudly. The ring would appear priceless, being a platinum band as then and delicate as Sango's fingers, silver diamonds encircling the ring and the big one standing out just like any other ring would. Sesshomaru shut the case getting back into his car.

"My lovely little bride" Sesshomaru chuckled slightly, 'With her…There's nothing to worry about' Sesshomaru thought his hand against the wheel. 'Just to think…I'm going to be a father.'

* * *

"So you can't remember anything..."

"No..."

"It's okay Kikyou" Inuyasha said giving her a soft hug pulling her close. "I think Sesshomaru was going to Sango's house so we'll go over there"

Kikyou smiled "Ok!"

Inuyasha paused as a fire truck rode past them, "Something's burning?"

"What is it?" Kikyou asked worriedly his eyes widening as he grabbed Kikyou by the waste darting down the street.

Kikyou and Inuyasha gasped in horror as they looked at the flaming building before them.

"Sango's house..." Inuyasha voice trailed of sadly.

"Sango will be so sad when she finds out..." Kikyou said her hands trembling as she touched Inuyasha's arm gently, the hanyou coughing slightly as his brothers truck pulled up.

"Sesshomaru! Where's Sango?"

Sesshomaru appeared scared at the shock, his eyes wide as he looked towards his brother, Kikyou being the first to notice his missing arm.

"No" Sesshomaru whispered as he bolted towards the building.

"What's he doing is he insane!" Inuyasha muttered as darted towards his brother, Kikyou grabbing Inuyasha by the shoulder.

"I think..." Her voice trembled as she looked at him sadly. "This is Naraku's revenge."

His eyes widened at the words, "Sango!" he called out towards the rising smoke.

* * *

Sango coughed violently, "I breathed...+cough+ so much smoke..." Shampoo coughed as she pulled the cover over her head, her eyes going blurry, the child had made her senses much keener and made the smoke get to her even before it hit the stair well. Sango shut her eyes as her brothers face entering her mind as he began to talk to her.

"_Sango"_

"Kohaku?"

_"I told you..."_

"Told me what...?"

_"Demons and humans will be together..."_

"If I die...?"

_"Yes..."_

"I'm afraid Kohaku"

_"Don't be, it's a small sacrifice for everyone else your be saving..."_

"What about you Kohaku?"

_"I'll give up"_

"What?"

_"I won't fight coming in and out of the dream Sango, I won't try and breathe painfully, I'll go with you to mom and dad, and we'll live up there, their calling us Sango..."_

"Yes..."

'But still...' Sango thought mentally 'I love Sesshomaru so much...I just wish we could have been together...'

As within that thought Sesshomaru busted through the window grabbing her quickly, the house collapsing as they left the building. "Sango" he said softly as Inuyasha and Kikyou ran over to her, Sango nearly unconscious against him. "Sesshomaru..." she whispered softly as he rocked her in his arm. The firefighters had rushed over to Sango as well as the paramedics, Sango looking at them weakly as they looked at her scornfully, 'oh yea..' she thought to herself 'Demons and Humans aren't together yet'

Sesshomaru looked at her, his hand shaking as he gently ran it through his pocket pulling out the ring. "You'll marry me won't you?" he said his voice shaking as she looked at him tears in her eyes as she began to cough and shake in his arm. "Y-yes" She said softly as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Sesshomaru...I I'm not gonna.."

"You'll be fine, they'll fix you even if were..."

"No...I can feel it"

Sesshomaru could feel it too, her presence was fading and the child's presence was already gone. He could feel the tears brim his eyes, Kikyou was already crying in the background. Inuyasha looked at his best friend and his brother looking at him sympathetically trying his best not to cry as well, a few tears running down his face.

"Sesshomaru...I...I want...I love you..." Sango said closing her eyes as Inuyasha shut his to keep from seeing his best friend's lifeless face. Kikyou began to cry harder now as the people took Sango from Sesshomaru's arms and onto a stretcher.

Sesshomaru stood as he reached towards Inuyasha grabbing him by the shoulder and sinking his claws into it. Inuyasha falling to one knee, and Sesshomaru falling to both of his, Sesshomaru shaking as Inuyasha looked at his brother and saw the tears that ran down his face.

"You said you never feel"

"Not this much" Sesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha with a hurt look. "Not this much..."

* * *

Naraku watched from the background as Kagome looked at him in disgust.

"It's over" Naraku said turning as he looked towards Kagome, Kagome glaring at him. "Give me back Shouten"

"No need" Naraku said as he disappeared, Kagome pailing slightly.

'Naraku betrayed me...?' Kagome thought angrily. 'Naraku you bastard!' Kagome screamed in her mind as she fell to her knees.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay...Don't flame me, this was planned from the beginning and sadly this chapter isn't as well written as I wanted it to be...But more or less if you read the next chapter I guarantee you won't be disappointed. This is NOT the end. 


	18. Tenseiga

Chapter 18: Tenseiga

Authors Note: This is the final chapter, from here on out there will either be a sequel or I will continue to Chapter 19 but from there on it will be a whole different plot. Enjoy.

* * *

Sesshomaru's Pov

It had been two weeks since Sango's death, and things still weren't back to normal. I didn't expect them to be; in fact I didn't think they'd ever be again.

I remember this drunken tale clearly…I was the only one sober, or maybe in my case, I was the only one drunk. Drunk on love, fate, desire, and power, all of it, just flat out drunk on life. No…in this drunken tale, I was the drunk one and Sango was sober.

Today was my first day back in school; I had been hunting Naraku down, ever since they hulled Sango's body away…and out of my arms… But the bastard was no where to be found. He 'disappeared' as the cops said. Their wrong, he fled. He fled in fear, fled with his money with no intent of coming back. .He was just like a storm, it comes and does it damage to anyone in its pasth and then it's gone, gone with the wind.

Kohaku had died today, I went by on my way to school, the nurse told me she couldn't figure out why, and no one could. He just died.

But I knew.

Kohaku had given up and joined his family. They were a family again, we should have known from the beginning, Sango and I, the threats, Kohaku's words…

"_No Sango it was real…Demons and humans could be together but…you have to die"_

He was right. The law had changed; I guess our story made them realize something. It took one human female for millions to get together. So why mine?

Inuyasha said Chicue would be proud. I already knew that, it's all he ever wanted. I guess no one in this family ever gets what they want. Except Inuyasha.

He's doing alright, he's still pretty upset, and he tries to be strong for Kikyou…and me. But when he's alone, I can see it lingering on his face, his golden eyes drifting off a certain sadness I understand completely. And then he looks at me, his eyes coming back to normal as we hold each others gaze and then…the moment is gone. We understand each other, nothing needs to be done. We both know nothing will ever be the same again.

I often pass Kagome in the hallways, nothings the same for her either. She's grown to a perfect replica of both Inuyasha and myself…well my previous self. She's grown quiet like she's hardly there, similar to how I was before I met Sango. And the only time you see sadness on her face is when she's alone like Inuyasha, and if she sees you looking her face will harden, and she will continue on her way. Hardening her heart against the world, she as well knows true pain.

"Sesshomaru-sama"

I sighed inwardly as I turned a small toad demon running up to me. 'Jaken'

Jaken's more or less an old friend; he's a bit…odd. He says my name with respect in Japanese as they do (The Japanese people), I can't decide if he is trying to impress me or not.

"What Jaken?" I ask, I can hear the annoyance in my voice as the little demon stops breathing hard as he tries to speak.

"Your father's sword +pant+ Tenseiga"

"What?" I ask raising a brow confused as I look at him; his breathing has slowed slightly as he looked up at me.

"We can save +pant+ Sango"

"**WHAT?"

* * *

**

Authors note: The end or too be continued…guess it depends if I continue in this story or not? I'll probably just do it in here. So chapter 19 is a start of a new, yet continuation of this story…You know what I'm saying right…? Right…? You don't…Just read if you want to find out what happens! lol


	19. The goal

Chapter 19: The goal

"Jaken explain" Sesshomaru said urgently getting to his knees before the demon staring into his big bulky eyes.

"Your father before his death for being with Izaoi had made swords, two infact, well three but…"

"Get to the chase Jaken! Tell me how to save Sango" Sesshomaru hissed picking up the toad by the neck.

"Gwak! I'm sorry my lord!" Jaken said quickly gagging slightly as Sesshomaru let him down to continue.

"The two main swords are Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga, the sword of life and the sword of death. You need Tenseiga to save Sango"

"Tenseiga…" Sesshomaru said as if treasuring the word, "Where Jaken? Where do I get it"

"Your father's grave"

"My father's grave but no one know's where that is! No one know where his body lies!"

"I do not know my lord…"

Sesshomaru paced down to the hall bulging through the front door. "Inuyasha! HERE" he said in a loud voice the whole class turning to look at the demon in the doorway. Inuyasha stood slowly, as he shut the door standing before his elder brother. "What is it?" Inuyasha said simply sounding rather annoyed as he looked towards him.

"We can save Sango"

"WHAT?"

Sesshomaru smiled slightly. 'He sounded just like me' and found himself surprised to see Inuyasha smiling back. Sango just kept seeming to make miracles for them, rather she was here or not.

"To do so we have to find father's grave"

"What? That's impossible…"

"I know" Sesshomaru sighed slightly "Jaken said…"

Flashback+

"Remember my lord after retreaving Tenseiga you must master it. This sword is very easy to work if it chooses you, but if you choose to save Sango and your offspring it must use a more difficult tenique. It will not work after a months passing."

"So that means…."

"If you have resurrected Sango's body by the end of the month, Sango can never return to earth again.

End flashback+

"It's only been a few days" Inuyasha said "But by the time we find father's grave…"

"It may be to late…"

"We need some kind of hint." Sesshomaru said calmly looking towards his brother.

"Well listen, I'll go to the library after school and see if there's any clue in any of the books about demons/humans. You know are father was a legend for breaking the law." Inuyasha smiled slightly as Sesshomaru gave off a small nod.

I suppose I'll look around the house, it was the house where we lived when you were born, Maybe I can find something" Sesshomaru sighed. "So I'll be skipping today."

Inuyasha nodded looking at Sesshomaru carefully before reentering the classroom, pausing and looking over his shoulder.

"You alright?"

Sesshomaru gave off a small smirk "No where close"

Sesshomaru turned to go, "I have to find something…for Sango's sake, anything" Sesshomaru muttered to himself his hands clenching into a fists.

Flashback+

"Chicue…"

"Remember Sesshomaru, Your mate is the one you should protect. The one you should do anything for, and you will do everything in your power to protect them."

"But…"

"I may be breaking the law Sesshomaru but I will do anything to protect her."

"But you'll die"

"That's a sacrifice, I'm willing to make."

End flashback+

'Father was right.' Sesshomaru thought pulling a key out of his pocket and unlocking the front door. 'I'll do absolutely anything for her. She's Sango and she is my mate.' Sesshomaru smiled at the thought walking through the door before relocking it, and moving up the stairs pausing at his parent's room. Not once had he been his father's room since his death.

Sesshomaru's hands twitched as they touched the doorknob, closing his eyes as he pushed the door in. Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly his eyes scanning the dark room, his fingers slowly turning on the light switch. The room was bland really, nothing in it other then a bookshelf, a desk, an old nightstand and a bed. Sesshomaru walked into the room the floor creaking underneath his bear feet.

He walked in slowly almost as if he were cautious, it was so strange he couldn't remember the last time he had been here. Wait…yes he could.

Flashback+

"Chicue, what are you doing?"

"Just writing my will Sesshomaru"

"Chicue what is your 'will'"

"It's what you have when you die Sesshomaru, who gets your things and such."

Sesshomaru paused leaning over his father's shoulder worriedly.

"Your not going to die are you Chicue?"

Inutaisho smiled towards his son running a clawed hand through his head. "It'll be a while Sesshomaru…"

End flashback+

'That's right…' Sesshomaru thought walking over to the desk. 'Father was cheating on mom…'

Sesshomaru opened the desk, there were two pictures inside of it. One of Izaoi and one of his mother, each of the women were in the same position, each holding a baby, One being Sesshomaru and the other…Inuyasha. They lay side by side in the desk, and in the back was two crumbled up piece of paper.

An unsent thank you note…and his fathers will.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the library fumbling through books; it was so strange to see him with books, let alone to be at the library.

"I found some more Inu-kun" Kikyou said smiling setting some books down on the table.

"Who knew there were so many books about my father?" Inuyasha groaned looking at the new 5 Kikyou had added to the 20 he had already found.

Kikyou giggled slightly flipping open one of the small red books on the table.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"His will"

"More specific?"

"Were looking a way to bring Sango back"

Kikyou gasped slightly her eyes shining with joy, "There is away?" Kikyou whispered excitedly.

"Yes but there are some limits and consequences and…"

Kikyou's lips pressed against his own kissing him softly and silencing him in the process. "What's it called?"

Inuyasha breathed out sharply, "Tenseiga"

Kagome stood her back pressed against the bookcase. "If Tenseiga can bring back Sango…it can bring back Shouten…" Kagome whispered softly. "I have to find Tenseiga first…No…I will find Tenseiga first!"

* * *

Authors Note: Bang! Not that long but how's that for a new start! R/R 


	20. Totousai

Totosai

Authors Note: Hope ya like it guys, Read and Review! o

* * *

Sesshomaru laid his fathers will out on the desk his eyes skimming the words. Nothing was left for Sesshomaru's mother, or Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru figured he was too angry with mother and figured Izaoi was going to die to. The list actually only held three names, and within the names they only held one item each except for one

Inuyasha- Tetsusaiga

'The sword of destruction' Sesshomaru thought almost half smirking. 'He figured Inuyasha was going to be the good child' Sesshomaru glanced down his name reading

Sesshomaru- Tenseiga

"And father figured I'd have no use for a good sword" Sesshomaru muttered angrily, 'since I was the bad child' the thought burned him but in the end it only ended with a descending laugh. His father had been wrong.

But the third name on the list was of someone he more or less didn't recognize. He glanced over it a number of times and nothing came to mind. The name read

Midoriko

There was nothing he had planned to give the women (Sesshomaru telling it was a girls name) for the fact it was just her name. Sesshomaru pondered at this for a few moments before setting his will to the side looking at his never sent thank you note. He soon realized that he didn't recognize this person's name either and soon became puzzled as he read the note aloud.

_Totousai, _

_I appreciate your help in constructing the swords for my boys. I know you've asked me countless times why you had them made in this day and era, well my dear old friend; the swords are to teach my boys. Inuyasha will learn to protect himself against this world and Sesshomaru – I'm hoping will learn to find happiness – instead of trying to steal it. That force isn't the answer. I haven't lived a happy life like I once wanted, but I've lived a proud one, and I don't want my boys to do the same. Especially not Sesshomaru. Please direct them to my grave, even though +chuckle+ its right before there very eyes. "A place one can see, but can not be seen, a place its own guardian can never look upon"_

_-Inutaisho_

"Father" Sesshomaru whispered harshly clenching the note in his hands.

* * *

"Look here" Kikyou said sitting beside Inuyasha pointing to a picture. "Tenseiga" she read aloud as Inuyasha looked at the sword.

"It says, that lord Inutaisho entrusted it to his son and it's twin blade, Tetsusaiga to his other, but neither your or Sesshomaru's name was listed." Kikyou asked looking at Inuyasha's face change to disgust before giving off a low 'feh'

"Of course not! Can you imagine the problems Sesshomaru and I would have otherwise?" Inuyasha gave off a slow sigh. The hanyou seemed to be getting irritable being in the library so long…or maybe it was the fact nothing they had found came of importance.

Kikyou sighed flipping a few more pages, her eyes widening as her eyes skimmed the pages more quickly now.

"Read this" she demanded eagerly pointing to the sentence she wanted him to start at. Inuyasha sighed looking at the long paragraph but did as told reading quietly aloud to himself.

"Inutaisho died fighting for what he believed in, rather this is wrong or right, it said that the body of Inutaisho once dead was enveloped in light and supposedly given to his son. The theory that his son was to have it was that his birth life force along with Princess Izaoi's made the color green, the color that enveloped his body before death. Though, there is no proof that Izaoi or Inutaisho had a son together, and if they did it most likely would have died."

"Energys? Kikyou what are they talking about?" Inuyasha barked loudly.

"Life forces Inuyasha" Kikyou said simply being a major in this stuff, (since she was younger she could actually detect life forces) "When your born your given a life force and when you die your given another."

Kikyou paused waiting for Inuyasha to show he understood and then she continued. "The life force you die with, is the life force as someone close to you, they decide where you're grave goes and if they can't. It's given to them in another form."

"I think I understand" Inuyasha said softly, looking at Kikyou speaking in a low whisper. "But Kikyou, I was to young to decide so what form did it take?"

"I don't know Inuyasha but…if my theory's right…your father's grave is…somewhere…or a part of…you."

* * *

Sesshomaru speed through the library's steps and within a few seconds he was beside Inuyasha and Kikyou.

"Sesshomaru, we think we know where your father's grave is, and we have a picture of Tenseiga" Kikyou said as if giving a status report, Sesshomaru gave off a stiff nod as he handed Inuyasha the thank you note and the will.

"Midoriko?" Inuyasha asked looking at Sesshomaru skeptically.

"And Totousai?" Inuyasha added once again receiving a blank stare from Sesshomaru.

"No clue all we've got is that Totousai made the swords, so we have to find him. And a clue for a grave is in the thank you note as well."

"Well we also know the grave has to be on Inuyasha, let's check over the clue again eh?" Kikyou suggested going between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

"_A place one can see, but can not be seen, a place its own guardian can never look upon"_

"I don't get it" Inuyasha growled Sesshomaru sighing intensely.

"But don't you!" Kikyou said excitedly, "A place one can see, but can not be seen, a place it's own guardian can never look upon, Inuyasha it's your eye!"

"My…eye but…which one?"

* * *

Authors note: Whatcha think? o R/R Cookies for reviewers! 


	21. His left eye

Chapter 21: His left eye

Authors Note: Sorry for the 'not so soon' update, I'll get back into it, now that it's summer time! Gomene for the wait

* * *

"Inuyasha" Kikyou said looking towards him, "I think there's a way we can tell where the grave is"

Sesshomaru growled slightly being highly impatient you could tell he was ready to rip both Inuyasha's eyes right out of his sockets. Kikyou picking up the pace a little bit to keep Sesshomaru from being violent.

"Copy me, Channel your life force into your eyes" A small light enveloped around Kikyou's hands as it slowly began to rise up her chest and then, red light burst from both of her eyes, and she was finished. "Mine didn't change because there's nothing in either one of my eyes- so yours should show your father's aura- which ever eye it is."

There was a long pause over everyone as Inuyasha gathered his ki' in his hands as it slowly began to rise across his chest. His eyes glowing intensely, his left one being his father's blue. Before the light could die down, Sesshomaru pinned him against the wall eagerly, digging his talons into his left eye.

Inuyasha screamed slightly as Sesshomaru pulled his eye out a small shaped pebble forming and beginning to glow bright with their fathers order. Kikyou raised to Inuyasha as Sesshomaru set the pebble down, the three of them almost being pulled towards it until they were completely out of the library.

Inuyasha mumbled as he collided into the ground, holding his eye the blood trickling between his fingers, Kikyou being safely tucked by his other arm holding her against him, Sesshomaru landing on his feet with ease.

"You didn't have to be so hard you god damn bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

"Save your foul tongue in front of father" Sesshomaru said looking up towards the demon form of their father's bones, his mouth open quite obvious that the swords were inside of him.

"This is…Inutaisho?" Kikyou said almost in awe as Sesshomaru swiftly dashed into the building Inuyasha hoisting Kikyou on to his back and running behind him.

"Tenseiga" He breathed looking towards the two swords, they were resting on a cemented plat form crossing over each other, in the dead center of his father's bones.

Sesshomaru could tell which one was Tenseiga just by looking at it, it's clean cut blade, the perfectly compact handle, he had no doubt which one was which.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said angrily, racing over to him setting Kikyou down gently. "Don't think you could leave us could you?"

"Baka" Sesshomaru muttered his hand trembling as he went to touch Tenseiga and…

Tenseiga didn't reject.

Sesshomaru smiled pulling Tenseiga forth its metal clanking with Tetsusaiga as he slowly admired the blade in his hands. Inuyasha more or less struggling with Tetsusaiga, as he desperately tried to pull it out. The blade didn't reject him, it just wouldn't come out.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha screamed kicking the blade angrily, Kikyou coming up beside him.

"Be easy with it, here try like" Kikyou hands rested on the blade gently as she tugged a little the blade coming up, Kikyou paling slightly. "…this"

Inuyasha paled as he looked towards the rugged old blade in Kikyou's hands, Sesshomaru smiling a bit by the sight of his younger brother's humiliation.

"It's just a rugged piece of junk anyway"

"But but…"

"That sword is legend Inuyasha"

"Can it Sesshomaru?"

"Does that mean your not going to keep Inuyasha?"

"OF COURSE I'm not!"

"P…please?"

Kikyou looked towards him sadly, "I really do believe this blade is useful! I'm sure if we hang on to it……."

Inuyasha looked towards her heaving back a sigh, "Fine.." he said taking the blade from her sands.

"Now… we just need to find Totousai"

* * *

Kagome stared towards where they had disappeared, "I guess there close, no matter, I just have to follow them and once I learn how to use it…I can be with Shai again!"

Kagome smiled happily, picking up the books that Kikyou and Inuyasha had gathered on Tenseiga.

"Gomene Kikyou-san but I need your books" Kagome whispered as if her sister could hear her.

* * *

Authors Note: It's not that long, but what do you think?

Chapter 22: Finding Totousai


	22. Finding Totousai

Chapter 22: Finding Totousai

Authors Note: Hope you guys are ready for the introduction of Totousai, lets see if I make him as crazy as he really is eh? Lol, enjoy leave your thoughts as always and I couldn't be more grateful for all of your support and reviews. Arigato!

* * *

As soon as the three came out from the library, they all seemed a bit oblivious as they looked towards the swords, Kikyou looking towards the table slowly as more or less Inuyasha replaced his eye.

"The books there gone! Everything on Tenseiga is gone!" Kikyou said looking towards them.

"It doesn't matter" Sesshomaru scuffed "I have Tenseiga here so there's nothing else we need except to find that Totousai idiot."

"Yea but how are we gonna find em ya ass!" Inuyasha barked rubbing his eye a bit, putting your eye in wasn't a great feeling to the poor hanyou it was as if it would pop out if he didn't hold it in. In one word, he was paranoid.

"We could look up Totousai if he made your swords there has to be in one of these books I mean they made so many of your father and he has to do with him so…"

The two brothers looked towards each other pausing a bit and reluctantly nodding. "There's no time to waste" Sesshomaru thought looking towards the rows of books, "Somewhere in here is the way to get Sango back and were not leaving until we find it, were finding Totousai today and that's final"

Inuyasha looked to the side "Feh, I've never seen you this determined."

Kikyou smiled a bit, lacing her hand with his "yea but remember Inu-kun it's Sango"

The two walked off beginning to rummage through the books and so on and so forth.

* * *

They spent an hour looking and the first one to strike anything was more or less Kikyou, "Look" Kikyou said pointing towards a book "A bibliography on a man named Totousai, I'm sure if we skim through it, it'll say where he lives…"

Sesshomaru walked towards her quickly, taking the book quickly but gently from her hands, Inuyasha pausing and walking over as well, wrapping his arms around her waste nuzzling into her neck.

"It says he lives about 2 hours from here"

Sesshomaru shut the book rather abruptly, the sword clanking at his side a bit, Inuyasha and Kikyou slowly following by, Inuyasha being rather quiet as they neared the doors Kikyou being the first to speak.

"Well as Sango would say…Rode trip"

Sesshomaru smiled.

* * *

"That was the fastest 2 hour drive ever" Inuyasha barked staggering out of the car, "Damn did you speed the whole way, you must of went past 10 damn red lights!" Inuyasha continued looking up to the place dully.

Sesshomaru growled slightly "And I would have gotten here faster if it wasn't for that damn copper on the last exit"

Kikyou giggling a bit, he really was rather annoyed she could tell though, he was getting excited, he was going to be with his lover again. It was strange though Miroku had seemed to disappear with Sango's death, he was no where to be found when it had taken place from last Kikyou could remember he was crushing on her. Now all there was, was more or less wondering.

Sesshomaru walked to the door knocking on it roughly seemingly looking towards the door he seemed more impatient then Inuyasha. Inuyasha began to point this out when the door slowly creaked open. Inuyasha almost laughed "It's an old geezer!"

The old man looked through the crack in the door way eyes widening "Ack! Sesshomaru!" He said shutting the door quickly. The three standing there blinking at the now shut door, "You met him?" Inuyasha questioned Sesshomaru growling a bit "No" as he merely kicked the door in.

Totousai staring "Get out of my house! I'm not making you a new sword! Get use to it! You have a fine sword! It was in your fathers will! I'm not making you a better sword!"

Sesshomaru looked towards him disgusted. "Did I SAY I wanted another sword?"

Totousai blinked a few times "Oh my? The great lord's son has accepted Tenseiga though it's a sword of healing and not a sword of destruction! Are you truly Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked disgusted staring towards Totousai, Inuyasha cracking up with laughter Kikyou looking towards him seriously.

"Sir, Sesshomaru needs to learn how to use the sword, our friend died a week ago and Sesshomaru…"  
"Sesshomaru wishes to save her! How peculiar why would he help you?"

"Because she's my mate" Sesshomaru growled lowly, "do you have a problem with that?"

Totousai pailed.

"Come with me" He said after a long pause, "Reviving the dead is much harder then healing the wounded"

Sesshomaru looked towards him calmly slowly stepping forward and more or less following him not obediently but rather quietly.

Inuyasha and Kikyou following as well a safe distance behind as they walked outside, outside Totousai's house was very different from inside. Inside everything was dark and dreary almost candles lit around as if he couldn't afford electricity but outside was absolutely amazing. It was green a luscious green with plenty of running space, a water fall, medication rocks.

"You will train there" Totousai said pointing to the waterfall, "There is a cave behind it, That is where I made your blades."  
"I don't have a lot of time, how long will it take for you to train me?" Sesshomaru said looking towards him raising a brow.

"I'm not training you, you'll train yourself I can not teach of the heart, the blade chose you correct no one else can use it? How it chose you…I'm not sure but it did non-the less, Take three days I believe if you care for her that's as long as it will take."

Totousai paused slightly looking towards Kikyou slightly a low 'hmm' excaping his lips as he walked in side. "That girl…" He pondered re entering the house shutting the door and seeming to disappear through the dim lit house.

The others staring as Sesshomaru withdrew the blade. "Well then, 3 days it is"

* * *

Authors Note: Well? What do you think?

Next chapter: Training


	23. Training

Chapter 23: Training

Authors Note: god it's been forever hasn't it. I'm terribly sorry. I'll try and do better that's a promise. Please forgive me.

* * *

Kikyou's POV+

I've never seen Sesshomaru look so serious before with the water pouring over his head, his muscles reflecting off the sun, he never looked so beautiful. Sango's life is in his hands and dear god I hope he can do it. I miss her so much, we all do and I wonder if she misses us, I wonder if we have time enough.

Plus I have that weird feeling of being watched, I see Totousai looking at me and when I glance his way he turns away as if he's avoiding me. Inuyasha must have noticed to for whenever he looks at me he growls low in the back of his throat.

"I've been watching you train Sesshomaru" Totousai's voice is somewhat hesitant as he stares towards us. "I'd like to see you deflect these… arrows. All three of you."

I raised a brow in question, why would he want us to deflect arrows? Especially when Sesshomaru's sword is a sword of healing? It just didn't seem to make the sense. Sesshomaru shared a similar look to the one I shared and Inuyasha of course went right out with "Why the hell would we do something like that?" That's my Inuyasha. I can't help it but I find myself smiling just a bit, it was such a strange thing.

The arrows came at us in a flash and I'm not quite sure what happened. Sesshomaru used his whip of light and cut three arrows into perfect halfs. Inuyasha had done something with Tetsusaiga, it transformed into a fang and when the arrows came to me. I wasn't sure what to do, I just knew I had to get rid of them. I shut my eyes tight and I felt an over coming warmth from inside my body, and the arrows were well, when I opened my eyes Totousai was pinned against the tree.

"Holy Shit Kikyou, how the hell you do that?" Inuyasha said blinking a few times and staring towards me impressed. I didn't know, what the fuck did I do?

Totousai smiled slightly, staring towards me. "Kikyou who are your parents?"

"I live with my grandpa and my mom" I said quickly, that was a strange question. Who were my parents? What did that have to do with Sango? If he didn't explain himself quickly I had a feeling Sesshomaru was going to rip his throat out, and I think Inuyasha would have helped.

"She's not your real mother is she?"

I paused slightly shocked; did I make it seem obvious? I'm quite certain I did but I guess the surprise on my face was enough to tell him he was right for the fact he continued.

"I know who your mother was. Your real mother."

Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga along with his jaw. Sesshomaru looks a bit curious himself and me…my heart stopped. I'm 100 sure my heart stopped. I could be labeled as dead and with a flash of cold air, I exhale deeply almost coughing being so short of breath.

"You're a priestess aren't you Kikyou? You know of the Shikon no tama don't you?"

"Hai…it was a game me and Kagome used to play when we were kids…I'd always win."

He seemed to smile for a minute as he stared towards me and then he continued. "Your mother's soul is half of the Shikon no tama"

"My mothers Midoriko-sama!"

"Ah so you know the story then?"

"Midoriko?" Sesshomaru's voice interrupts mine and Totousai's the look of seriousness flashes his face and Inuyasha joins in shortly after pointing out the obvious. The obviousness was the thing I had forgotten.

"Her name was on my…uh our fathers will" Inuyasha said seriously. THAT'S what I had forgotten being so wrapped up with the story of the shikon no tama, I had forgotten all about the will, and dare I say for a mere second I had forgotten about Sango? When I was younger I was fascinated with the story grandpa told me of the great priestess, Kagome however thought it was a bunch of bull flop.

"I'm not surprised" Totousai said slowly, "Inutaisho and Midoriko were rather close business related, it was strange that way. The strongest of all demons and the strongest of all humans, you'd never would have suspected."

That brought a lot of question between us and I can't help but wonder about my mother. I want to know more and as Inuyasha and myself follow Totousai inside. I see Sesshomaru the look of isolation, the look of pain, the look of…missing. I shut my eyes and pray we won't be long for his sake…for Sango's.

End Kikyou's POV+

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV+

Inuyasha and Kikyou are following Totousai inside, I don't have time to know. I have to save Sango…I feel like I'm…I feel like I'm dead. I don't feel like I used too, I can't see life how I want to anymore. It's the same as it was before Sango…no it's ten times worse.

I had once told Sango that I came to the park under the sakura trees to think. I can't think their anymore. At the time when I had told her that I had thought how beautiful everything looked when I was with her. Not anymore, it looks more like hell.

Am I trembling? Yes, I am, Tenseiga is vibrating so violently I have to be shaking. No…its more like a…a pulse like it's alive. I turned around and noticed there had been an accident right in front of Totousai's house, a little girl it seemed she looked well…dead.

'Tenseiga…are you testing me? Do you want me to save this girl?" I began to walk slowly a bit uncertain but there was no doubt that the blade was pulsing within my hands. I took off in a bit of a run as they set her body on the stretcher and I push them aside.

The girls lips are blue and she's still bleeding severely from the head.

"Do you know her?"

"Are you related to her?"

"Shut up!" My voice is cold as I stare to the girl, I see something. They look like demons little gray globs…with weapons. They must be messengers from the under world, there's no other explanation. What else could they be?

Tenseiga pulsed with life, more rapidly. It almost seemed like it was chanting at me. 'Kill…kill them!' and I did. I sliced straight through the demons, the humans staring at me in utter confusion as her lips became rosy and her eyes opened. Her brown eyes staring into mine with such…love.

"What's your name?" I said quietly she looks only to be seven years old. Why would she be out in the street so carelessly?

She just stares towards me and giggles, smiling. She swings her tiny body off the stretcher and clamps on to my leg. "Rin!" She said happily smiling towards me; the paramedics looked at me afraid slowly continuing on. I guess they figured she belong to me by how she acted.

"Where's your family Rin?"

She was quiet for a second as she stared towards me. "Rin doesn't have a family. They all died in a car accident like this one."

'So she's an orphan hun?'

I turned to go, I couldn't tell her she was just a well…she was just an experiment that would be to cruel.

'Sesshomaru'

That voice…it sounds like Sango. In my mind? How? Is…is Sango trying to talk to me!

'Sango! Sango! Is that you?' I respond in panic, dear god I might be able to save her. Dear god I…

'Take the child… Watch over her…Protect her'

'Sango! Why? Are you okay? Sango!'

'Trust me'

I look down Sango's voice was gone. She wasn't going to say anymore, I turn towards the child who's been contently following me and I give off a soft nod. I kept walking, I saved her. I was going to save Sango…now was to tell the others and I'd be off to Sango's grave.

* * *

A/N: Hope ya like it! I'll update soon! 


	24. To simple

Chapter 24: To simple

Authors Note: It's not immediate but it's pretty close I hope you guys are still readin o Review!

* * *

"Totousai" Sesshomaru's calm mellow tone voice filled his house within a deathly silence. His footsteps and Rin's echoed through the house, he walked up the stairs detecting their auras turning to look at the little girl over his shoulder.

Rin looked towards him in pure amazement examining the place but when his eyes met hers, she only smiled; a wide smiled that for a second reminded him of Sango. Sesshomaru entered the room calmly; Kikyou was on the floor and Inuyasha by her side Totousai on the bed talking to them.

There was a small book in Kikyou's laps, pictures it seemed to be a photo album. There were pictures of a woman that in his guessing could be known as Midoriko- her mother. And there were pictures of her…with Inutaisho. They appeared to be younger much younger around the ages of 5 or 6.

"Oy! Sesshomaru who's the girl?" Inuyasha said his ears twitching from the unusual sense as they stepped in towards the room. Sesshomaru ignored his comment and stared towards Totousai in a direct sense of business.

"I'm ready"

"You saved the girl?" Totousai asked in amazement staring towards Sesshomaru in a sense of amazement and disbelief. He had obviously not believed that he could have done it by his expression and surely he had…or so it seemed.

"She was dead" Sesshomaru said simply, "Tenseiga saved her"

Rin looked towards Inuyasha in an awkward sense of amazement and Inuyasha sighed inwardly and knew exactly what she was amazed with- his ears. Every girl since he was little liked his ears, his god damn ears; he had seen the same fascination in them in Kagome, Kikyou, and…Sango.

"Can I touch them?" She said rather boldly staring towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave off a little gulp and for a second she seemed just like Sango and that…really bothered him. "yea…" he said quietly as she reached over crawling into his lap and gently tweaking his ears.

"Don't be mistaken she was most defiantly dead, there's dried blood on the side of her head where she where she was injured"

"That's incredible, was it just because she was dead you decided to…?"

"No…Tenseiga told me too, it…it pulsed"

"Hm…peculiar"

"How so?"

"It just is…aren't things going a little to smoothly, there was no problem getting it to work, finding me or the sword itself I assume it just seems unreasonable"

"It is a bit strange" Kikyou prompted into Sesshomaru's and Totousai's conversation with own ideas in mind. "Naraku or even my sister hasn't shown up one bit to cause any trouble, something defiantly isn't right Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha nodded and Rin stared towards Sesshomaru in a questioness gaze but remaining silent. However this man who had saved her had honestly had a huge effect on his new intentions. Perhaps she was JUST an intention but she wouldn't think about it. It didn't matter did it? She was alive- dear god she was alive.

She felt tears brim her eyes in relief and wiped her eyes aimlessly.

"You okay kid?" Inuyasha asked looking to the girl as she nodded quickly.

"Hai!"

"You know Japanese?" Sesshomaru said intently looking towards her over a shoulder. 'No wonder there was such a strong connection' he mused quietly as she nodded towards him eagerly.

"I've done what's done; Naraku's gone and as long as I can save her before he comes back in the end it true fully doesn't matter." Sesshomaru pressed firmly, turning towards the door. "Let's go Rin"

Kikyou and Inuyasha stared helplessly as they rode to a stand. Somewhere in Inuyasha's mind he knew going home was going to be worse then coming here. That the 2 hours ride would take 2 minutes with Sesshomaru driving, child or not.

Kikyou held the photographs of her mother in her lap as she stared towards Totousai. "Keep the alblum" He said softly "You have a friend to save"

"Sesshomaru"

"What?" Sesshomaru said turning a shoulder towards Totousai.

"Go save your mate." He said simply giving off a soft elderly smile.

Sesshomaru flinched for a few seconds looking down seeming a bit solemn. "It won't happen again." He said quietly staring to the ground his hand in a trembling fist. "I'll never let her get hurt again!" He said staring towards him, there was such ferocity in his eyes that made you shrink in fear and rise in hope. It wasn't the fury of a mad youkai it was the fury of a demon who missed his lover.

He stomped out Rin following loyaly by his side, Kikyou and Inuyasha following beside him.

"Sesshomaru" Totousai mused quietly. "You've always wanted to surpass your father" He looked down to the ground in sort of a sympathetic chuckle. "But you're just like him…if not better"

He looked towards the photo of Inutaisho and him lying on the desk. "He was a great man, and even he would have been proud of you…the arrogant asshole, you hear me Inutaisho?"

His only answer was the still silence of the room as the front door echoed closed.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry it's a little short and a little bland but next chapters gonna be a HUGE step up so…+sweat drops+

Chapter 25: Kikyou abducted and Tenseiga stolen!


	25. Kikyou abducted and Tenseiga stolen!

Chapter 25: Kikyou abducted and Tenseiga stolen!

Authors Note: Sorry yes I know it's been taking so long! Gomene

* * *

Inuyasha stared forward opening the door allowing Kikyou to come out. He couldn't help but shiver by the cold breeze that suddenly appeared almost out of no where. Sesshomaru opened the door slowly crunching up the traffic ticket in his hand. Rin stared towards him a bit confused looking towards where Tenseiga…was?

"Sesshomaru-sama…" She said softly as he turned towards her blinking a bit.

"What"

"That girl…she has your sword" She said simply her hand trailing up and pointing towards a girl similar towards Kikyou she noted mentally. Was it Kikyou? She didn't think so.

Sesshomaru's head snapped up as the girl stared towards him a smile breaking across her face. "As suspected Sesshomaru-sama Naraku is no where near done with you, and sadly I need to borrow your sword"

His teeth gritted and he stared towards her. "Kagome"

Inuyasha began to grow lowly too staring back of his shoulder to look at Kikyou…but Kikyou wasn't there. He snapped his head forward staring towards Kagome.

"What did you do with her you bitch?" Inuyasha barked his eyes flickering red. Sesshomaru turned his attention to the hanyou a bit in alarm. Kagome had taken her sister? But for what purpose?

"I don't know where Kikyou is!" Kagome said looking a bit hurt. "Naraku will have his way and his interest isn't in me any longer"

"Are you saying that filthy bastard took Kikyou?" Inuyasha screamed jumping towards her, his hands firm on her shoulders. "Talk you bitch"

"If you keep talking to me like that, no matter how much Kikyou dislikes me, she'll disown you" Kagome said coldy looking a bit hard. "She'll send you away like a puppy! The sister bond can NEVER be broken!"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped as he jumped forwards pushing Kagome to the side, Tenseiga landing swiftly inside his hands once more. "Well neither can the brother bond" Sesshomaru said bluntly, any other person it would have sounded kinky coming from but not with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stared towards him, his eyes softening as the brothers eyes locked for a few seconds. Kagome stared up in awe, her knee skinned from where she had been pushed down. Her brown eyes looked a bit clouded with tears of confusion and hurt and she sobbed gently upon the ground. Kagome wasn't a bad girl, she was just misled, she wanted too much and had to little. Something along the way had messed her up, something more then they even knew.

Sesshomaru stared down towards her for a few seconds, and paused. "You wanted to resurrect that man didn't you?"

She nodded glumly. "I know that you need to resurrect Sango-chan by sundown and my love still has an extra day…."

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped. "There's a time limit!"

"God damn it Kagome! You don't tell us anything! Where's Kikyou?"

"With Naraku in the forest preserve" She responded quickly. "And Naraku had just told me about the time limit today!"

"I'll never find Kikyou it's gotta be a million square feet!" Inuyasha growled turning in the direction, preparing to run. Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he stared towards his little brother, he looked like his heart had just been torn from him. What could be so wrong?

"Lets go Inuyasha"

"But Sango…"

"There's no other choice" Sesshomaru said quietly, his head cast down. "You'll never find Kikyou alone…Kikyou's alive Inuyasha we can't risk losing another. Sango's already dead."

"But with Tenseiga! You can't I wont let you!"

"Every second you waste your putting your mate in danger! Don't be as reckless as I was" His eyes were lit with red staring towards Inuyasha, but Inuyasha could see the helplessness that truly rose beneath them. He wasn't angry, he was hurting, he wanted Sango and if they didn't save Kikyou quickly. She'd be lost as Sango was; perhaps it was the cruel stream of fate that ended things this way. Maybe Tenseiga was only supposed to be a touchable dream…Sango had been dead for weeks.

"I'll go" Kagome said quietly. "She's my sister and I should be able to find Naraku's shouki fastest. I've been with him for a while. I can betray the bastard too."

"Kagome" The words rolled off Sesshomaru's lips easily, the sun was low. He didn't have time to thank her or do anything else. He had to be at the grave before sun down. Or Sango would be lost to him; no…Sango would be lost to the world. Because that's what Sango was the world. His world.

Inuyasha looked towards the empty card jumping in the front seat, Kagome crawling into the passengers, and Rin jumping into the back. She didn't have time to think what was going on, but she wasn't going to be left alone because she was to slow.

XoXoX

'To easy' Sesshomaru thought hurriedly. 'Totousai was right, it was too easy'

He'd never expect his father to have limits, or anything he had ever wielded. But his father was the least of his concerns. It was Sango. Sango. Sango. Sango. She was in every breath he breathed he couldn't help it. He was close and each second each step took him closer…and the sun lower. It was going to be close, to close.

Sesshomaru jumped over the black metal gate, he felt his pant legs tear and blood begin to ooze down his freshly ripped skin. He was limping but not much running faster then before, it didn't matter. He couldn't feel everything was numb.

Before he could do anything else he was on her grave on his knees. His clawed hand trembling digging into the moist soil, his arm was gone (earlier chapters) and digging with one was useless. He dug, sweat pouring down her face.

I'll free her. I'll free her if no one else. I'll free her or die here with her. He could see her now. Her pail face, her trembling frame, her clothes were tattered, dirt in her hair as he swiffed his sword over her body. Holding her against his knee, her eyes slowly opening.

"Sango"

Her brown eyes stared up to him and he threw Tetsusaiga to the ground, he berried his head in her shoulder and cried. His voice was choked grave soil surrounding them painting the two black with ash. It was like the day of the fire, Sango in his arms and now it was dark. The only thing Sesshomaru could think in the depths of his heart was if he was a moment later…Sango would have died and never been able to come back. Never again would Sango be able to laugh and spread the love he did. Perhaps his father had lost out on this but thanks to someone he had not.

His only regret was that he couldn't smell his pup at all. He guessed his pup must have died and it killed him and he wondered if Sango knew. He had barely saved his mate of course his pup wouldn't be alive. The only thing he felt was relief and sadness, the pup didn't even get to see life and it was his entire fault. If he had only stayed by her side, been a bit faster.

Thinking about it in the end, it didn't matter. None of it mattered; it didn't have to right now. He wouldn't tell Sango now right now all he wanted was to feel and breathe in every ounce of her. The night would hide them and he felt comfortable, he could sense her smile and he was fine. Every ounce of him was whole again, but there was a new smell in Sango's body.

"It can't be" He whispered pushing his nose to her stomach. She raised a brow a bit confused, her voice cracking a bit from being sealed shut for days on end. "What are you doing?" She whispered a bit hoarsely.

"Sango your still…"

XoXoX

Kagome had been knocked unconscious and Rin still hiding in the car, wondering what was lurching inside that building in the dark forest, and what had made the Kagome girl scream such a terrible sound? Rin wasn't sure but she could see her black hair and her body limp and slumped to the side. Inuyasha's sword was flung across the room and there was nothing but blood across the room, she knew because the blood was so strong in the air that even she as a human could smell it. She twitched closing her eyes wanting them to come out soon.

Inuyasha came out then blood spurring from his chest, his vision blurry with poison.

"I got her" He said smiling limply and unconscious Kikyou in his arms. There were arrows in his body, it was clear. The Naraku fellow had put some sort of control on Kikyou and Inuyasha not being able to fight her was gravely injured. But the blood on Inuyasha's claws showed it wasn't just his own. He had killed Naraku; it wasn't Kagome's hair she had seen. It was Naraku's HEAD.

Rin turned and coughed feeling sick, Kagome helping Inuyasha leave Kikyou into the back seat. The child wondered how they would get Inuyasha to the hospital without getting him in trouble. He had killed a person. He had killed a man; there'd be no way he could get out of it…No matter what he did. Kagome took the wheel and Inuyasha lay down in the back, there didn't seem like much choice. Kagome pulled into the hospital that morning, the sun still no where in sight, Inuyasha was taken into emergency room at 3am.

* * *

Authors Note: That's not to short is it? Gomene…Almost done o;;; 


End file.
